Recuérdame
by Amanthys
Summary: "Y un día conoces a alguien que te cambia la vida sin avisar. Y se va. No se queda, porque no puede. O no debe. Pero permanece en tus recuerdos para siempre"
1. Capítulo 1

**Recordar**.  
Del latín _recordari_.

_re_\- (**volver**)

_cordis_\- (**al** **corazón**)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

* * *

—¡Mamá! ¡Hugo ha vuelto a encerrarse en el baño!

Hermione suspira por quinta vez en lo que va de mañana. Tan sólo eran las ocho y ya tenía los nervios crispados. Como siempre, alza la cabeza hacia lo alto de la escalera donde su hija Rose está asomada con gesto teatral. Tiene el pelo rojo encrespado, los ojos azules todavía adormilados, y las mejillas coloradas por el inminente enfado. Lleva un gracioso pijama con pequeños unicornios estampados por todas partes.

La niña hace un gesto con la mano, señalando la puerta que hay detrás de ella, y luego levanta una ceja como si así pudiera ordenar mentalmente a su madre que impartiera la justicia que se merecía.

Hermione sonríe sin que su hija pueda verla. Sin duda el físico era Weasley, pero aquella personalidad exigente y perfeccionista, lo había heredado ella.

Dejó la espátula con la que estaba revolviendo los huevos en la sartén, limpia sus manos en el trapo de la cocina antes de subir por las escaleras dispuesta a poner algo de orden allí arriba. Miró de reojo los dos enormes baúles de Hogwarts que había justo al lado de la puerta de la entrada de la casa.

Una mezcla entre emoción y nostalgia la invadió. Lo echaba tanto de menos...

Pero no era el día para dejarse llevarse por sentimentalismo. Hermione resopló por el esfuerzo cuando llegó a lo alto de la escaleras. Ya no era la joven de antes, pensó con amargura. En ese momento Rose se aparta de la barandilla y corre hacia ella como si fuera un bote salvavidas en medio de una tempestad. Se agarra a su cintura con fuerza y entierra la diminuta carita en su vientre.

Hermione acaricia los hombros de su pequeña criatura de trece años intentando que se calmara de alguna forma.

— ¡Lleva una hora encerrado ahí dentro! —exclama la niña furiosa y para nada tranquila.

Su madre la aparta con un suave empujón y Rose sonríe cuando la ve acercase a la puerta del baño. Hermione sabe que tiene que ser firme si no quiere que estalle una guerra entre los hermanos Granger-Weasley. Y ya había sobrevivido a tantas que no quería que se repitiera una nueva. Con un gesto rápido da dos golpes en la puerta que resuenan por todo el pasillo.

Ni uno más, ni uno menos.

—Hugo, cariño...—comienza Hermione con tanta dulzura en la voz que Rose suelta un bufido exasperado.

Bueno, tal vez no tuviera tanta autoridad después de todo. Hermione se gira para mirar a su hija por encima del hombro. Rose tiene las manos en el aire y señala la puerta con aspavientos silenciosos, instándole a añadir algo más que consiguiera aplacar su ira.

Hermione alzó la mirada al techo como si buscara ahí arriba la paciencia que necesitaba.

—Está bien. Tú ganas. —Hermione vuelve a tocar la puerta, esta vez con más insistencia que antes. — ¡Hugo, es el turno de tu hermana! ¡Sal del baño ahora mismo!

De manera inmediata, se oyen varios ruiditos del interior del baño y para sorpresa de ambas la puerta se abre de golpe. Al otro lado, un niño pelirrojo de preciosos ojos castaños y dientes mellados, les recibe con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡No es mi culpa que tardes dos milenios en ducharte! —grita señalando a su hermana claramente molesto— ¡Casi me hago pis encima!

Rose se adelanta varios pasos en su dirección y Hermione, que conoce a la perfección su naturaleza impulsiva, estira un brazo de forma mecánica y la frena de golpe.

— ¡Soy una chica! —le responde ella, como si eso lo justificara todo. — ¡Necesito más tiempo para arreglarme!

Hugo suelta una carcajada demasiado sarcástica para un niño de diez años.

—Sí, bueno, como si la fealdad pudiera arreglarse de alguna forma.

"_Allá vamo_s", piensa Hermione. Y entonces se desata el caos.

Rose suelta un gritito de enfado y con una habilidad sorprendente, sortea el brazo estirado de su madre y se lanza contra la puerta del baño. Hugo a su vez sale disparado esquivando las manos de Rose que se estiran en un vano intento por atraparle. El niño se sitúa detrás de su madre, usándola como un escudo humano y agarrándola tan fuerte que casi consigue tirarla al suelo.

En un acto reflejo, Hermione alza las manos hacia delante para agarrar a Rose de los hombros e intentar así mantenerla alejada de su hermano. En aquella posición formaban un sándwich humano en el que Hermione era un ingrediente no deseado.

Rose estira los brazos e incluso da pequeñas patadas que van a parar todas a la pantorrillas de su madre.

—Chicos...—les reprende Hermione esperando que su tono suave logre calmarlos de alguna forma, pero la sucesión de gritos es tal, que apenas la escuchan.

— ¡Al menos yo sé lo que es la higiene personal! —replica Rose, furiosa. — ¿Sabes que existen los cepillos de dientes?

Hugo se ha puesto tan rojo que Hermione puede sentir el calor de su cara tras la fina tela de su camisa.

—¿Y tú sabes lo que es un cepillo para el pelo? ¡Pareces un nido de pájaros andante!

—¡Hugo!—le reprende Hermione que lucha por intentar mantener a Rose a raya.

—¡Cejijunto!—chilla entonces la niña en defensa.

—¡Rose!—ahora Hermione la reprende a ella.

—¡Mis cejas son especiales!—grita Hugo de vuelta. Y ante eso, Hermione no puede contener una sonrisa. Tiene que recordarle a Molly que no siga diciéndole esas cosas.

—¡Sí, dentro de poco tendrán el súperpoder de hacer desaparecer tu cara!

Ahora la sonrisa de Hermione se apaga. Agarra con más fuerza a Rose por los hombros en clara señal de advertencia.

—¡Rose, no seas cruel con tu hermano! ¡Pídele perdón!

Rose abre los ojos azules como el mar, dolida por la tradición griega de su madre.

—¡Ha empezado él!—se defiende para después acabar señalando a su hermano con el dedo:—¡Y ni se te ocurra ponerte a llorar ahora! ¡Hipócrita!

Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Hugo echa la cabeza hacia atrás y suelta un sonido muy parecido al grito de una _banshee_. Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas como pequeñas gotitas de lluvia y Hermione alza la cabeza hacia el techo otra vez.

¿Dónde estaba la paciencia que tanto necesitaba?

—¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí?—pregunta una voz familiar a sus espaldas y Hermione suspira aliviada.

Bien, han llegado los refuerzos.

Rose sustituye el ceño fruncido por una preciosa sonrisa y Hugo, milagrosamente, para de llorar de golpe. Olvidándose de la batalla campal en la que estaban sumidos escasos segundos atrás, los niños se separan de su madre y salen disparados hacia las escaleras.

—¡Tío George!—gritan los dos mientras se lanzan a sus brazos.

George Weasley los recibe como siempre: con los brazos abiertos y con una bolsa llena de lo que Hermione intuye que son una exhaustiva selección de productos de los "Surtidos Saltaclases". Arropa a los niños entre sus largos brazos. Le revuelve al pelo a Rose, que deja feliz que lo haga, y con la otra se las apaña para cargar a Hugo sobre su hombro quien ya anda pidiendo a gritos su atención.

—¡El helicóptero, tío George! —exige con una emoción incontenible. — ¡Hazme el helicóptero!

George mira a Hermione por encima de las cabecitas de sus pequeños vástagos, pidiéndole permiso, y ella la responde encogiéndose de hombros. Sabe que aunque se niegue, lo hará de todas formas.

—Uf, pesas más que un hipogrifo. —se queja cuando acomoda al niño a su espalda, quien se agarra con fuerza a su cuello. Su sonrisa no abandona su rostro cuando comienza a dar vueltas sobre si mismo.

Hugo grita extasiado mientras su tío hace un ruido con la boca similar al despegar de un avión.

—¡Houston, Houston! —grita George bajando las escaleras corriendo con el niño a sus espaldas ante la espantada mirada de Hermione.— ¡Tenemos un problema!

Rose los sigue riéndose y Hermione se une, aunque algo más tranquila. Y así, sin más, con un huracán viene la vuelta a la calma. Cuando llega al salón, que es a la misma vez cocina y comedor, George ya ha bajado a Hugo al suelo y le está entregando entre cuchicheos lo que parece ser un caramelo _sangranarices_.

Hermione saca la varita del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y la agita, sorprendiéndoles a ambos. El caramelo vuela impulsado por una fuerza invisible hasta donde está Hermione que lo atrapa en el aire con gesto triunfal.

—Ni se te ocurra darle esas porquerías a mis hijos, George Weasley. No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte dado las llaves de mi casa.—amenaza y se guarda el caramelo en el bolsillo junto a la varita.

—El año que viene será su primera vez en Hogwarts. Alguien tendrá que enseñarle como huir de las clases y salir impune por ello. —responde su cuñado como si aquello fuera algo normal.

—Es un Weasley.—responde Hermione dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. —Acabará averiguándolo por si solo.

Después chista con la lengua para llamar la atención de Rose que está examinando con curiosidad el contenido de la bolsa que le ha regalado su tío. Ella parece darse cuenta porque alza la cabeza en ese momento haciendo que todos sus rizos pelirrojos reboten al compás.

—Arriba. Ahora. Tienes diez minutos para prepararte.—le ordena su madre. Esta vez no hay suavidad ni dudas en su tono de voz. —Vas a perder el tren.

—¡¿Diez minutos?!—exclama la niña con un grito agudo.

—Date prisa si no quieres que sean cinco. Tú también, Hugo.— añade Hermione.

No hace falta decir nada más porque Rose suelta la bolsa en el suelo, que emite un sonido pesado, y sube corriendo por las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo. Hugo, en cambio, parece satisfecho. Al final ha conseguido que su hermana no pueda arreglarse en condiciones. Pasa de largo por delante de su tío y de su madre con una sonrisa maquiavélica antes de desaparecer también en el piso superior.

Hermione vuelve a suspirar.

Se gira hacia George, que ya se ha acomodado en una de las butacas que hay tras la barra americana que separa la cocina del resto del comedor. Lleva el pelo corto -seguro que Angelina ha tenido algo que ver en eso-, vaqueros y una camiseta de Guns N' Roses.

Es lo que él había denominado su mejor "estilo _muggle_".

Le sirve café en su taza de siempre, evitando la pregunta que flota silenciosa entre ambos. No quiere formularla, pero sabe que siempre acaba haciéndola. Resignada, se sienta al lado de George mientras le echa dos terrones de azúcar a su té verde.

—¿Cómo está Ronald?—su voz apenas es un murmullo. No puede evitar la punzada de dolor en el pecho cuando dice su nombre. Siempre está ahí, pero cada día se hace más liviano y fácil de llevar.

George da un sorbo corto al café y luego deja la taza encima de la superficie de mármol de manera lenta y casi calculada. Pasa un dedo por el asa, tomándose más tiempo de lo normal.

— Hace días que no hablo con él.—responde al final con la voz tomada por la tristeza.— No se ha presentado al trabajo y tampoco contesta a mis llamadas.

Hermione asiente en silencio. No es algo que le sorprenda. La culpabilidad asoma por una de las esquinitas de su corazón y no puede evitar dejarla salir por un momento. Si se hubiera esforzado más, si hubiera tenido un poco más de entereza... las cosas podían haber sido diferente. A pesar de que llevaba cinco años divorciada de Ronald, seguía pareciendo que fue ayer.

Como siempre, hizo una mirada retrospectiva a aquellos tiempos donde todavía eran felices. A su boda en la casa de los Weasley, a su luna de miel en Cancún, el nacimiento de Rose... Intentó buscar el momento exacto en el que todo se fue a la mierda, pero no era capaz de descubrir cual era.

Lo único que tenía claro es que Ronald Weasley ya no era la persona que ella creía conocer. E intuía, con cierta tristeza y desazón, que aquella persona, el hombre amable, bueno, divertido y cariñoso que fue en antaño, jamás volvería.

Como si estuviera leyéndole el pensamiento, George puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—No te martirices, Hermione. No es culpa tuya.

Ella sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa bonita. Era el tipo de sonrisa que solo alguien con el corazón roto puede hacer.

—Sí, sí lo es. Tenía que haber visto las señales...

—Ninguno de nosotros las vio. —le interrumpe él.—Mira, algún día tendrás que dejarle ir... Tienes que pasar página.

—¿Tú lo has hecho?—preguntó Hermione, girando la taza de té entre sus dedos.

—No.—respondió George.— Uno nunca pasa página cuando pierde a dos de sus hermanos. Pero he aprendido a vivir con ello.

Hermione carraspeó, como si diera por finalizada aquella conversación tan intensa. Que comparara la situación de Ron con la muerte de Fred era un símil tan horrible que fue como si le diera una bofetada. ¿Y si de verdad era así? ¿Y si Ronald nunca se recuperaba? ¿Podía una persona estar muerta en vida?

Al parecer, sí.

—Bueno, si lo ves... ¿Puedes recordarle que tiene dos hijos maravillosos que desean pasar tiempo con su padre y que a pesar de todo lo adoran? —Hermione se remueve en la butaca, como si de repente estuviera hecha de lava:— No puedo creer que vaya a perderse de nuevo el primer día de colegio de Rose...

George asiente en silencio, parecía un poco derrotado. Era la única petición que Hermione le hacía sobre ese tema, sobre Ron... Sus hijos no tenían culpa de nada. Ella podía lidiar con su propio corazón roto, pero ver el de sus hijos destrozados era algo que no sería capaz de soportar. Ni tampoco de perdonar.

—Te tienen a ti. Con eso les basta. —añade George mientras sacude las palmas de las manos en los vaqueros.

—Pero no es suficiente, George... Nunca lo es.

Justo en ese momento escucharon una barahúnda de ruidos provenientes de la escalera. De lejos les llegan las fuertes pisadas de Hugo, y la voz fina y suave de Rose. Ambos se pusieron de pie fingiendo una normalidad que no sentían.

—Iré cargando los baúles en el coche.—dice George dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la entrada.

Hermione hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y después se dirige hacia sus hijos. Dio un pequeño vistazo por encima para ver si llevaban todo lo necesario. Más bien miró a Rose. Tenía la lista del material escolar de Hogwarts entre sus manos y parecía estar haciendo cálculos mentales sobre algo. Hermione sonrió.

Sí, definitivamente Rose era toda una Granger.

—¿Llevas en la mochila la crema solar, los pañuelos y el almuerzo?—preguntó Hermione.

Rose asintió.

—¿Y todos los pergaminos, las plumas, las tintas y...?

—Qué sí, mamá. Está todo.—Rose la cortó antes de que las preguntas fueran a peor.

Su madre alzó las manos en señal de rendición. Después, se giró hacia Hugo que parecía más apagado de lo habitual. Le hizo un gesto silencioso a Rose para que fuera recogiendo sus cosas y saliera hacia el exterior con su tío. La niña lo hizo sin apenas rechistar.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Hermione se agachó hasta colocarse la altura del niño.

—Eh, cielo...¿Estás bien?

Hugo se encoge de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba disgustado por algo.

— Papá no va a venir, ¿verdad?—susurró con apenas un hilo de voz.— Me prometió que lo haría.

Hermione se mordió la lengua. Eso era precisamente lo que no era capaz de soportar. La decepción en el rostro de su hijo era tal que el corazón iba a explotarle de dolor en cualquier momento. E hizo lo que siempre hacía: mentir...

Como si las mentiras fueran alguna especie de tirita que curaban las desilusiones.

—No, cielo...Papá está de viaje a Hungría. Con el tío Charlie. —dijo en tono conciliador pero con las lágrimas amenazando con escaparse de sus ojos. Intentó que no se le notara— Pero vendrá muy pronto a verte, ¿vale?

Hugo se volvió a encoger de hombros y miró a su madre, con aquellos impresionantes ojos castaños. Parecía un hombre adulto metido en el cuerpecito de un niño de diez años.

—Mamá... No hace falta que me mientas.—dijo entonces y pasó por su lado hacia la salida de la casa.— No va a venir. Nunca lo hace.

Hermione lo vio salir por la puerta abierta que daba hacia el patio exterior. Y como siempre, fue juntando los pedacitos que habían quedado desperdigados en el suelo hasta recomponerse. Se puso de pie, se limpió las lágrimas que tenía en las mejillas y que tanto se había empeñado en guardar.

Cogió el bolso y las llaves del coche y con un suspiro, cerró la puerta de su hogar.

Se giró, dispuesta a cambiar su actitud. Era el tercer año de Rose en Hogwarts y como una buena madre, haría lo que estuviera en su mano para que fuera épico. Vio a Rose empujando la jaula de su gato persa _Missy _dentro del maletero, a Hugo dentro del coche con semblante serio y a George junto al coche hablando con dos hombres vestidos con capas negras y sombreros puntiagudos.

Hermione frunció el ceño cuando los reconoció. Ernest Ross y Hamed Shafiq, jefes del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio. ¿Qué hacían allí, en el jardín de su casa, pisando sus geranios? Fuera lo que fuera, no parecía ser nada bueno.

Cargó con el bolso al hombro y se acercó con rapidez hacia ellos. Puso el semblante serio y profesional que adquiría en aquellas situaciones. George y Ernest alzaron la cabeza cuando la vieron cruzando el césped como si fuera un toro encabritado.

— Espero que sea importante. Es mi día libre.— les dijo a modo de saludo.

Hamed, como de costumbre, le dedicó una mirada helada como un iceberg. El sentimiento era mutuo. A Hermione tampoco le caía bien.

— Créeme que si no fuera necesario, tampoco estaría aquí.— dijo Hamed colocándose los guantes de cuero que cubrían sus manos.

— Como ya sabrá, señora Granger, el Ministro no se encuentra en Inglaterra.— informó Ernest.

Claro que lo sabía, estaba en el Mundial de Quidditch que se celebraba en Japón.

— Y también sabrá que, durante su ausencia, eres la segunda al mando en el Ministerio...—continúo Ernest.

Eso también lo sabía, por supuesto.

Era algo a lo que todavía no estaba acostumbrada. Ministra en funciones... Ella. Era de risa. Por suerte, el Mundial no duraría ni una semana y después Kingsley Shacklebolt regresaría y Hermione volvería a ocupar su puesto de siempre. Así de sencillo. Había pensado que sería una tarea fácil, que el mundo no se acabaría en una semana... Pues parecía que se equivocaba.

A Hermione le repateaba que la trataran como una idiota, como si no supiera ya todos aquellos detalles. Se cruzó de brazos y alzó las cejas, instándole a seguir. No tenía todo el día ni tampoco todo el tiempo del mundo. Rose tenía que llegar a tiempo a King Cross.

Ernets pilló la indirecta al instante.

— Esta madrugada han atentado contra el Departamento de Misterios, señora Granger.

A Hermione se le heló la sangre. Llevaban mucho tiempo -años- luchando contra amenazas de un pequeño sector mágico. La prensa los había llamado terroristas. Pero Hermione sabía, extraoficialmente, que era mucho más que eso. Eran ex-mortífagos y sangrespuras que deseaban volver a los tiempos de antes... A los tiempos de Voldemort.

Se hacían llamar La Resistencia. Y en efecto, lo eran. Un grupo reducido de veinte prófugos de la justicia hambrientos de sed de venganza.

Los ataques solían ser desprevenidos y casi siempre mortíferos, y sus métodos preferidos eran bombas dirigidas casi siempre hacia el Ministerio, pero en más de una ocasión había centrado su atención en la población civil. Sobretodo en los _muggles_.

Era la tercera vez en lo que llevaban de año que atacaban el Departamento de Misterios. Y habían sacado la conclusión de que eran ataques premeditados. Era obvio que buscaban algo y ese algo estaba ahí dentro.

Cuadró los hombros y miró de reojo a George, que estaba tan pálido como la nieve.

— Bien. ¿Habéis avisado a Kingsley?

— Sí. Está haciendo todo lo posible para regresar cuanto antes sin levantar sospechas. — respondió Hamed.

— Aplicad el protocolo de seguridad. —dijo Hermione con voz autoritaria— Quiero una reunión con los Inefables para las doce y cita al jefe del Departamento de Aurores también. Intentaremos dejar todo solucionado antes de que llegue el Ministro.

Hamed y Ernets intercambiaron una mirada que no vaticinaba nada bueno. Este último dio un paso hacia adelante y se agachó de forma que sólo ella pudiera escucharle.

—Me parece que no ha entendido la gravedad del asunto, señora Granger...—susurró el mago.—Han habido muertos. Los aurores que estaban haciendo guardia esta noche... Volaron por los aires.

—¿Todos?—preguntó con voz queda.

—Todos menos uno. —añadió Hamed, con el semblante serio—Ha sido trasladado a San Mungo en estado crítico. Es la última noticia que tenemos al respecto.

Aquello era espantoso. Claro que siempre había alguna víctima mortal en los atentados, pero nunca habían sido tantos y de una sola vez. Al menos había quince magos patrullando los pasillos del Departamento esa noche... Quince vidas arrebatadas de un plumazo.

— Lo conveniente sería ir inmediatamente al hospital a sacar algo de información al auror antes de que sea demasiado tarde. —continuó Hamed. — Puede ser que haya visto algo que nos sea de utilidad para la investigación.

—¡Mamá! ¡Date prisa!—interrumpió Rose de repente, sacándola de su aletargamiento.

Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho y volvió a mirar a George. No podría ir a la estación. La situación era demasiado crítica como para dejarlo correr. Era la Ministra en funciones... Todo aquello era su responsabilidad hasta que llegara Kingsley.

—No te preocupes, yo llevaré a Rose a la estación.—dijo George tomando el control de la situación. Le quitó las llaves del coche a Hermione de las manos.—Dejaré a Hugo en casa de mi madre, estará bien.

Hermione asintió en silencio. Luego levantó la mano mirando a los dos magos que tenía delante de ella en el gesto universal que decía "dame cinco minutos". Ernest asintió y Hamed no dijo absolutamente nada.

Hermione rodeó el coche hacia donde estaba Rose, que todavía estaba en el maletero tratando de meter la jaula del gato. Su madre se la quitó con suavidad de las manos y la colocó estratégicamente en la zona superior. Después cerro la puerta con fuerza y se giró hacia la niña.

—Rose...—comenzó Hermione y la cogió por los hombros con suavidad. —Este año no voy a poder ir contigo a King Cross. Ha...pasado algo en el Ministerio y tengo que irme. Lo siento mucho, cariño...

Rose abrió los ojos azules durante unos segundos y después agarró las manos de sus madre entre las suyas diminutas. Le dio un ligero apretón antes de soltarlas.

—No pasa nada mamá, ya soy mayor. Te escribiré en cuanto llegue a Hogwarts.

A Hermione se le encogió el corazón y la atrajo hacia ella para darle un corto abrazo que Rose acabó con rapidez. A diferencia de Hugo, Rose no era muy dada a las muestras de afecto. También era testadura y muy independiente. Podría manejar la situación a la perfección. Su madre la vio subirse a la parte trasera del coche sin mirar atrás ni un solo momento.

—¡Pásatelo bien!—gritó Hermione para hacerse oír.—¡Y cuida de tus primos!

Después miró a George, que tenía la puerta del conductor abierta y se disponía a meterse en su interior. Su cuñado le sonrió, mostrando los graciosos hoyuelos que se le formaban en las pecosas mejillas. Sus hijos estaban en buenas manos sin duda alguna. Sin decir nada más, se metió dentro del coche, arrancó y se alejó por la calle principal de la tranquila urbanización.

Hermione respiró profundo antes de girarse hacia los dos magos que la estaban esperando.

—Seguidme. No podemos desaparecernos delante de mis vecinos. —anunció para después hacerles un gesto amenazador con un dedo:—Y ni se os ocurra volver a pisar mis geranios.

Cruzó el jardín con rapidez. No se giró para ver si la seguían porque estaba segurísima de que lo harían. Abrió la puerta principal de la casa y los hizo pasar. Antes de cerrar asomó la cabeza hacia el exterior por última vez para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún chismoso observando.

Después, ante la atenta mirada de Ernest y Hamed, se dirigió hacia el salón sacando la varita. Ellos la imitaron y cuando llegaron a la estancia se quedaron mirándose unos a los otros sin saber que decir. El nerviosismo flotaba en el aire como si de una nube se tratara.

—Antes de irnos, quiero saber una cosa.—dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio.—El auror de San Mungo..., ¿le conozco?

No era lo mismo visitar a un desconocido que estaba a punto de morirse que a un amigo. Y conocía a la mayoría de la plantilla de aurores. Muchos de ellos también tenían a sus hijos en Hogwarts y Hermione había compartido trabajo con las mujeres de otros tantos. Necesitaba saber ese dato para prepararse mentalmente. Necesitaba tener controlada la situación para poder actuar bien.

Hamed y Ernest volvieron a intercambiar miradas. Y entonces Hermione sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, como si alguien le acabara de echar un balde de agua fría. Ernest Ross bajó la mirada guardando silencio.

—¿Quién es?—volvió a preguntar, esta vez un poco más desesperada.

Hamed fue el que respondió. Dio un paso adelante, haciendo que su capa de terciopelo negro ondeara a su espalda como una bandera. Después le dedicó la mirada más transparente que Hermione le había visto nunca.

—Es Malfoy, señora... Draco Malfoy.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

* * *

Lo que Hermione presenció en San Mungo era algo que tardaría mucho tiempo en olvidar.

Era un completo desastre. Los médicos corrían de un lado para otro con las batas blancas manchas de sangre lanzando órdenes hacia todo el personal del hospital. Los rostros demacrados y cansados de las enfermeras que correteaban de un lado para otro con las medicinas. Los llantos despavoridos de los familiares que recibían la dura noticia de la muerte de un ser querido.

Alaridos de dolor que hacían temblar todos los cimientos de la seguridad a la que Hermione se estaba aferrando. No quiso -más bien no pudo- mirar cuando reconoció entre la multitud a Lilian, la joven chica de contabilidad, abrazada a una camilla en el pasillo. Abrazada al cuerpo sin vida tapado por una sábana del que había sido su marido. Estaban recién casados y ella embarazada de su primer hijo... Se mordió los labios con fuerza e intentó concentrar su mirada en el fondo del pasillo.

El corazón bailaba lento y pausado dentro del pecho, y cada latido era un dolor constante que le recordaba el sufrimiento que había a su alrededor. Estaban trayendo los últimos cuerpos que habían podido rescatar de la zona cero del Ministerio. Por ahora, ninguno había cruzado la puerta de San Mungo con vida. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de horror, de espanto, de tristeza. A esas las dejó salir sin reprimirlas en ningún momento.

La vida, a veces, podía ser tan horrible como maravillosa.

Sintió la mano enguantada de Ernest Ross entre el hueco de sus omóplatos mientras la empujaba hacia delante. Hermione agradeció el gesto. No solo estaba animándola a continuar, estaba diciéndole sin palabras que él también estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

Cuando doblaron la esquina del angustioso pasillo, Hermione pudo escuchar los gritos de Lilian entremezclados con otros que se fueron sumando hasta crear un murmullo de almas que compartían un dolor que sólo ellos eran capaz de entender.

Hamed iba delante abriendo camino entre la marea de gente que seguía fluyendo por cada recoveco del hospital. Hermione fue capaz de ver entre las lágrimas los rostros familiares de varios miembros del Comité de Seguridad esperando fuera de lo que parecía una improvisada sala de reuniones. Todos hicieron un gesto con la cabeza cuando la vieron aparecer, a modo de saludo, incapaces de decir ni una palabra.

Hamed hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando la puerta que estaba abierta, invitándola de forma silenciosa a que entrara.

Hermione se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos que le parecieron años. Hacía una hora estaba preparándoles el desayuno a sus hijos y ahora estaba intentado solucionar lo que parecía ser el fin de mundo. No era algo que pudiera hacer la facilidad con la que se descorchaba una botella de vino.

Necesitaba digerirlo. Era demasiado...

Era como revivir la Guerra de Hogwarts otra vez. Un trauma del pasado con el que seguía luchando todos y cada uno de los días de su vida.

Todavía tenía pesadillas y cuando escuchaba algún ruido fuerte, no podía evitar agacharse llevándose las manos en la cabeza porque su mente le recordaba los momentos en los que tuvo que hacerlo para preservar su vida. A veces podía escuchar en el silencio de su habitación los gritos de sus compañeros, de sus amigos. Gritos pidiendo ayuda, gritos de dolor, gritos que vaticinaban muerte y destrucción. Y ella gritaba también, como si así pudiera alejar todos aquellos recuerdos de su mente.

Pero nunca se irían. Siempre estarían ahí, como un recordatorio constante de que había logrado salir viva del mismísimo infierno.

Notó las palmas de las manos húmedas y una opresión en el pecho que apenas la dejaba respirar ni tragar saliva. Sabía que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico y ella, Ministra en funciones, no podía permitirse perder el control de aquella forma.

_Respira_, pensó. _Respira y haz lo que mejor sabes hacer: trabajar_.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó entonces una voz.

Llegó lejana, distante, como si estuviera metida en una urna de cristal y no fuera capaz de distinguir más allá de su propia respiración.

Cuando Hermione levantó la cabeza, las piernas le temblaron tanto que temió caerse al suelo.

Era Harry. Harry Potter. El niño que sobrevivió, su mejor amigo, su hermano... Tenía el rostro desencajado y en la mirada verde tras las gafas de cristal, Hermione pudo descifrar lo que expresaban sin decir apenas una palabra.

_Estoy aquí. Sé lo que estás pasando. Todo irá bien._

Y como las olas chocando con las rocas de una playa, Hermione se dejó caer contra él. Harry la sostuvo, la abrazó y meció durante unos instantes. Pasó las manos por su espalda con suavidad y después se separaron.

—Hermione. —repitió Harry esta vez con un poco de más fuerza en la voz. Cogió su rostro entre las manos y la obligó a mirarle a la cara: —Necesito que te centres. Esto acabará pronto, te lo prometo. Pero primero tenemos que hacer lo que se espera de nosotros. Hay gente ahí fuera que necesita respuestas... Y tenemos que dársela. Se lo merecen.

Ella sorbió por la nariz y asintió. Tenía razón. Ya tendría tiempo de llorar después. Lo haría por todas aquellas personas que ya no estaban... Por todos los que habían perdido tan injustamente. Por los de antes y por los de ahora. La pena, la culpa y sobre todo la tristeza, dieron paso a una vergüenza leve. Se retiró hacia atrás, pasó las manos por el pelo rizado y tras respirar hondo un par de veces, decidió entrar en acción.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó entonces —¿No estabas de vacaciones?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Soy auror. Para nosotros no existe el descanso. —sus ojos se apagaron hasta ser dos como dos pozos profundos y a Hermione se le quebró el corazón cuando añadió: — Todo mi escuadrón ha muerto en una sola noche, Hermione. No podía quedarme en casa como si nada.

Hermione se quedó momentáneamente sin habla. Cuando le habían comunicado la muerte de los aurores ni por un segundo se le había cruzado por la mente pensar en Harry. Su amigo podría haber sido uno más entre las víctimas. Podría haberlo perdido y ella se había quedado ahí, tan tranquila...

Había sido una suerte que Ginny estuviera cubriendo como periodista _freelance_ el Mundial de Quidditch y que Harry se hubiera visto en la obligación de pedir unos días libres en el trabajo para hacerse cargo de sus hijos. Si no hubiera sido así, probablemente habría muerto con el resto de sus compañeros en los sótanos del Ministerio.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando se lo imaginó pálido e inerte, con los ojos vacíos y sin vida.

Todo esto debía de estar siendo muy duro para él... No sólo había perdido a sus compañeros, sino también a muchos de sus amigos. Estar aquí, con aquella entereza, sabiendo que nunca los volvería a ver, sintiéndose en parte responsable de sus vidas, no hacía más que demostrar lo valiente que era Harry. Y ella se había limitado a preguntarle por sus vacaciones.

Genial. Era una amiga estupenda.

Se llevó una mano al hueco que había entre las clavículas avergonzada con ella misma.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Harry... —susurró y cogió sus manos entre las suyas para darle un cariñoso apretón.

Él bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, como si allí pudiera encontrar algún tipo de consuelo.

—Eran mi responsabilidad... —murmuró en apenas un hilo de voz. —Soy... Era el jefe de ese escuadrón, Hermione. Yo les ordené que fueran a patrullar esa noche. Debía haber estado ahí con ellos. Debía haber muerto con ellos.

Hermione quiso decirle que no era culpa suya pero una voz a sus espaldas le interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Señora Ministra...—dijo Ernest y ambos se giraron para mirarle. Su expresión era imperturbable: —La están esperando.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó ella, todavía con las manos de Harry entre las suyas.

—Los Inefables—respondió el mago antes de desaparecer por la puerta seguido de Hamed.

Hermione miró a Harry quien a su vez hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Juntos caminaron hacia la puerta abierta.

Los Inefables... Pensar en ellos le daba escalofríos.

No porque le dieran miedo, sino por pensar en todos y cada uno de los secretos que tenían que guardar. En si eran tan terroríficos como parecían ser. Y de los cuales no estaban autorizados a hablar. Por el Ministerio circulaban los rumores de que antes de nombrar a un Inefable, se le obligaba a realizar un Juramento Inquebrantable donde se comprometían a llevarse todos aquellos misterios hasta la tumba.

Nunca dirían más de lo que se les estaba permitido decir. Aunque eso lo descubrirían enseguida.

Entraron en la habitación que estaba sumida en un espeso silencio. Como buen hospital que se precie, todo era blanco. Desde las paredes hasta el suelo, pasando por los muebles. Había una larga mesa con varias sillas de metal y sentadas en ellas se encontraban los Inefables.

Una mujer franqueada por dos hombres altos y fornidos. Los tres vestían las capas rojas que hacían distinción del título que portaban. A Hermione le sorprendió la juventud de sus rostros y cuando dios varios pasos en su dirección solo la mujer se levantó para recibirla.

Tenía el pelo negro, al igual que los ojos, y sus mejillas eran pronunciadas y hundidas dándole a su cara unos ángulos que la hacían parecer demacrada. Era joven, sí. Pero parecía llevar todo el peso del mundo encima de sus hombros.

—Soy Lydia Mintumble, Inefable de primer rango. —se presentó e hizo un gesto con la mano invitándola a sentarse. —Estábamos esperándola, señora Ministra.

Hermione cuadró los hombros y, seguida de Harry, se sentó delante del improvisado Comité de Seguridad. Su amigo no lo pensó dos veces cuando se sitúo a su lado. Los otros Inefables no dijeron nada, simplemente se dedicaron a mirar hacia delante fijando la vista en la pared blanca que había detrás. Ernest y Hamed no tomaron asiento en ningún momento, pero se situaron en un lado de la habitación haciendo constar su presencia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a Hermione. Estaban esperando a que dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Todavía le costaba asimilar que era Ministra- aunque fuera por unos días- y tampoco iba a negar que se moría de ganas de que llegara Kingsley Shackelbolt para quitarse aquel título de encima.

Tragó en seco, juntando las temblorosas manos sobre la mesa.

—¿Cuál es la situación en el Ministerio? —preguntó intentando que su voz sonara más firme y autoritaria. —¿Habéis podido averiguar algo más?

Lydia Mintumble no mostró ninguna expresión. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en ella carentes de emoción alguna.

—El acceso al Departamento de Misterios es prácticamente imposible—respondió— Los peritos que están analizando la zona aseguran que hay peligro de derrumbe inminente.

—Pero ¿cómo es posible que sortearan los sistemas de seguridad? —preguntó Harry, centrado toda su atención en Ernest y Hamed. —¿No se supone que era responsabilidad vuestra?

Hamed dio un paso hacia delante de forma amenazante pero su compañero lo agarró por el codo intentando frenarlo de alguna forma.

—Espero que no estés insinuando que fue culpa nuestra, Potter, o te juro por Merlín que...

—Implantamos el mismo sistema de seguridad que en Azkaban. —dijo Ernest defendiéndose, con la expresión más seria que Hermione le había visto nunca. —Y ya sabes, Potter, que es prácticamente impenetrable.

—Entonces explícame porque quince de mis mejores hombres están muertos, Ross. —Harry se puso de pie de golpe y casi consiguió tirar la silla al suelo—¡Explícame como cojones han conseguido entrar sin que nadie reparara en ello!

—Porque no entraron, señor Potter. —interrumpió Lydia de repente, y todos los ojos de aquella habitación se fijaron en ella. —Ya estaban dentro.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Lydia respiró hondo y se puso de pie. Era menuda y algo bajita, pero con un porte magnifico. Esa clase de presencia que no pasa desapercibida. La capa se arremolinó junto a los pies cuando se desplazó tras la mesa.

—Lo que quiero decir, señora Ministra, es que alguien les dejó entrar. Alguien les abrió las puertas del Ministerio.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Está insinuando que hay un topo en nuestras filas? —esta vez habló Hamed con la voz tan afilada como la punta de una cuchilla.

—¿Cómo sino explicaría usted, señor Shaqif, que atravesaran los muros del Ministerio sin que saltara ni una sola alarma? —Lydia dio varios pasos hasta situarse en medio de la antiséptica sala. El color rojo de su indumentaria resaltaba como si fuera sangre en mitad de la nieve. —¿No era la seguridad lo que hacía de Azkaban una fortaleza inquebrantable?

Otro silencio recorrió la sala, pero esta vez era diferente. Era más premeditado, como si todos estuvieran analizando cada una de las palabras de aquella mujer.

—No. Eso es imposible. Preparamos todo para que nadie pudiera acceder desde el exterior...—comenzó Ernest.

—Exacto, señor Ross. Desde el exterior...—interrumpió Lydia de nuevo—Pero nadie pensó que había que protegerse de alguien que estuviera ya en el interior. ¿Me equivoco?

Hermione también se levantó de la silla mientras se frotaba los brazos como si intentara entrar en calor.

Lo que decía Lydia no era para nada descabellado. Ella también había pensado lo extraño que resultaba aquel inminente ataque. En lo raro que había sido que con un sistema tan sofisticado como era el de Azkaban, no saltaran las alarmas. ¿Y si en realidad había un infiltrado de La Resistencia dentro del Ministerio? No podían descartar ninguna opción, y aquella, por mucho que le pesara, era la que más sentido tenía. No era la primera vez que atentaban contra el Departamento de Misterios, pero todas sus tentativas habían fracasado hasta ahora.

Por primera vez, habían logrado su objetivo y era más que obvio que habían recibido ayuda de algún tipo.

—¿Quién crees que ha podido ser? —preguntó Hermione.

No pudo evitar mirar a Harry quien se pasaba las manos por el pelo como siempre hacía bajo una situación de estrés. Varios mechones se le quedaron hacia arriba como si hubiera recibido algún tipo de corriente eléctrica.

—No lo sé, pero debe de ser alguien que conoce nuestra forma de actuar a la perfección. Alguien que sabe como entrar dentro sin levantar las mínimas sospechas.

—Tal vez fuera uno de tus aurores. —escupió Hamed devolviéndole el dardo envenenado que Harry le había lanzado anteriormente. —Si no me equivoco, eran los únicos que estaban en el Ministerio esa noche, Potter.

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, Harry se lanza contra Hamed con una rapidez asombrosa. Hermione no supo cómo -ella nunca había tenía buenos reflejos- pero logró agarrarlo a tiempo por el cuello de la camisa y tiró de él hacia atrás para evitar un mal mayor. Estaba segura que si lo soltaba sería capaz de armar un espectáculo para nada agradable.

Consiguió retenerlo haciendo tanta presión sobre su hombro que le clavó las uñas en la piel.

—¡Harry! —gritó Hermione—¡Harry, ya basta!

—¡Mis hombres eran fieles al Ministerio! —gritaba él completamente fuera de sí. —¡Han muerto haciendo su trabajo de manera impecable! ¡Retira eso, sucia rata despreciable!

Hamed emitió un sonido parecido a un gruñido y cuando hizo el gesto de sacar la varita de dentro de su chaqueta, Hermione actúo con rapidez.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, Shaqif. —le lanzó una mirada tan ácida que el hombre se quedo estático—Tengo la potestad de mandar que te detengan si alzas la varita en mi presencia. Ya lo sabes.

—Buscar culpables no tiene sentido ahora. —dijo Lydia de repente.

Hermione reparó en que los otros dos magos que la acompañaban se habían puesto de pie a su lado en clara posición de defensa.

—Lo importante es saber si La Resistencia ha logrado llevarse algún objeto del interior del Departamento de Misterios. —continuó la bruja—Debido a los daños de la explosión los Inefables no hemos podido acceder a su interior.

Interesada por aquella nueva información, Hermione soltó a Harry, pero antes le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Esa que les dedicaba también a sus hijos cuando quería que se portaran bien. Harry se sacudió, mirando hacia donde estaba Hamed que todavía seguía sujeto por Ernest, quien parecía no fiarse tanto de su compañero.

—¿Qué es lo quieren? —preguntó Hermione, ahora con curiosidad.—¿No tenéis una idea de que han podido llevarse?

Lydia se adelantó unos pasos hasta situarse delante de Hermione. Desde aquella distancia pudo verlas arrugas que se ceñían en los vértices de sus ojos oscuros.

—Si lo supiera no estaríamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo, señora Ministra. Le recuerdo que hay miles de objetos dentro del Departamento y todos igual de importantes y peligrosos. Si hiciéramos suposiciones tardaríamos meses en averiguarlo.

—Osea, que mis compañeros han muerto por nada...—escupió Harry con tanto veneno en sus palabras que Hermione no pudo evitar mirarle sorprendida.

Tenía los ojos rojos y los puños fuertemente apretados. Lydia pasó ese comentario por alto.

—Pero por suerte para nosotros...Tenemos a un testigo directo del atentado.

Dio varios pasos, paseándose de nuevo por la sala alargando la pausa más de lo necesario para luego mirar a todos y cada uno de los miembros de aquella sala. Después observó a Harry con las finas cejas arqueadas levemente.

—El superviviente es uno de sus aurores, señor Potter. Deduzco que nadie la ha comunicado ese pequeño detalle.

Ante aquellas palabras, Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe.

¡Malfoy!

Se había olvidado completamente de él, como también se había olvidado de mencionárselo a su amigo antes de entrar a la reunión. Observó como en el rostro de Harry hubo un cambio: sus facciones, antes crispadas por la rabia y el dolor, se habían suavizado hasta el punto en el que Hermione pudo reconocer al Harry de siempre. Lo vio trastabillar hacia detrás, como si hubiera perdido el norte durante unos segundos, para sentarse de nuevo en la silla. No se le pasó por alto el temblor que había en sus manos.

Harry tenía los labios fuertemente apretados y sus ojos verdes se giraron para mirar a su amiga. La pregunta silenciosa que los empañaban fue suficiente para hacerla hablar.

—Es Malfoy...—susurró ella.

Hermione no supo descifrar lo que vio en su mirada. Una mezcla entre alivio, sorpresa y confusión.

—Bien. Es una buena noticia.—murmuró casi en voz baja, y no dijo nada más.

Pero Hermione no estaba segura de si para él lo era en verdad.

Todavía recordaba el día en que Harry había llegado a su oficina hecho una fiera gritando a los cuatro vientos que había recibido una solicitud en el Departamento de Aurores para la admisión de un nuevo integrante a su selectivo cuerpo. Y que dicho integrante era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Y también como lo único que pudo hacer su amigo fue resignarse.

Malfoy había pasado los exámenes teóricos y prácticos con las notas mas altas de su promoción -que eran los más difíciles de todo el Ministerio- y, para bien o para mal, se merecía ese puesto tanto como los demás. No había sido fácil ni para el uno ni para el otro, y después de cinco años trabajando juntos se podría decir que se había abierto entre ambos una silenciosa tregua. Hermione pensaba incluso que Harry había llegado a acostumbrarse a su presencia sin que le resultara molesta.

No podían llamarse amigos, pero tampoco eran enemigos.

Debía de ser una sensación extraña, pensó Hermione. Sentir alivio de que la persona que tanto habías odiado en un pasado, esa que se había dedicado a hacer de tu vida un infierno, estuviera sano y salvo.

Los sentimientos de Hermione por Malfoy eran más...complicados. No se alegraba de su situación, por su puesto. Nunca se alegraría de que algo malo le sucediera. Ella no era así. Pero su resentimiento no tenía nada que ver con el odio infantil que acarreaba Harry, por ejemplo.

Lo de ella era algo más personal.

Para ella, Draco Malfoy no era nadie. Tan sólo alguien de su pasado, alguien que se lo había hecho pasar mal durante su infancia con sus insultos y humillaciones. Los recuerdos que poseía de él no eran precisamente agradables.

A pesar de trabajar ambos en el mismo lugar, Hermione sólo había coincidido con él en dos ocasiones. La primera hacía tres años en la estación de King Cross, el primer año de Hogwarts de Rose. Lo había visto de lejos caminando por el andén mientras agarraba a su hijo Scorpius por el hombro de la misma manera que había hecho su padre con él cuando era niño. Cruzaron una mirada que apenas duró unos segundos pero que fue suficiente para no querer volver a hacerlo.

La segunda, hacía apenas unas semanas y de manera totalmente fortuita en uno de los tantos ascensores del Ministerio. Él entraba y ella salía y ambos se habían chocado como en esas comedias románticas que tanto le gustaban a su hija. Y en realidad, la situación si que fue cómica. Se habían mirado el uno al otro, sin saber que decir, bloqueando las puertas del ascensor hasta que Malfoy, haciendo alarde de su "amabilidad" la apartó con un empujón mascullando:"_Quítate de en medio, Granger. Tengo prisa_". Esas fueron las primeras palabras que le había dedicado después de tantos años sin verse.

Y esa era toda la relación que mantenía con Draco Malfoy. Es decir, prácticamente inexistente.

—Debemos interrogarle cuanto antes.—continuó Lydia, sacándola de sus pensamientos.—El señor Malfoy es la única persona que puede arrojar algo de luz en todo este asunto. Puede haber visto quien es el traidor. Y lo más importante: qué se llevo consigo.

Como si hubiera estado esperando la oportunidad, Hamed Shaqif dio un paso adelante para mirar a Harry, quien todavía tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, como si estuviera sumido en una batalla mental consigo mismo.

—Si buscábais a un traidor, Potter, ahí lo tienes.

Hermione no pudo contenerse y se sorprendió a si misma cuando habló.

—El señor Malfoy es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, Shaqif.

En parte era algo razonable. No podían llamarlo traidor sin tener pruebas para hacerlo.

—Pero su pasado es más que suficiente para inculparlo, señora Ministra.—dijo esta vez Ernest Ross y a Hermione no se le pasó por alto el sarcasmo impreso en la última palabra. —Qué casualidad que el único superviviente sea auror y ex mortífago a la misma vez.

Hermione suspiró. Tristemente ante eso, no podía dar defensa alguna. No podía cambiar el pasado de Draco Malfoy, pero pensó que se merecía que alguien defendiera su presente. Los tiempos ahora eran otros y Malfoy siempre había demostrador ser fiel al Ministerio. O eso es lo que creían.

—Si Malfoy es el traidor, te aseguro que se le aplicará la máxima pena posible, Ross. Pero por ahora está libre de cualquier delito—le dedicó una mirada servera al mago, quien apartó la vista algo incómodo. Después se giró hacia Lydia:— ¿Qué es lo que necesita exactamente del señor Malfoy?

—Con una confesión no nos basta, señora Ministra. Los Inefables tenemos que tener acceso a sus recuerdos. Es la única forma de saber que sucedió exactamente.

Después la Inefable se encogió de hombros para acabar añadiendo:

—Pero hacer ese trabajo no me corresponde a mi, le corresponde a usted como Ministra. Nosotros aquí ya hemos terminado.

Hermione miró con consternación como la bruja se dirigía hacia la puerta seguida por sus dos silenciosos compañeros. Pestañeó algo confundida, cuando abandonaron la sala de forma rápida, pero consciente de que tenía la razón. Tenía que coger los mandos de la situación. O al menos intentarlo.

Miró a Harry, que seguía tan callado que rozaba lo preocupante. Después se cuadró de hombros y se giró hacia Ernest y Hamed.

—Ross, Shaqif.—les llamó con más seguridad de la que realmente sentía.—Id al Ministerio. Necesito que recabéis toda la información posible. También quiero una lista de todas las personas que hayan entrado y salido del Ministerio en los último meses, desde el servicio de limpieza hasta el rango más alto. Todos. Si es verdad que hay un infiltrado, puede ser cualquiera. Si encontráis algo sospechoso, hacérmelo saber de inmediato.

—¿Algo más, Ministra?—preguntó Ross con sorna en la voz.

—Sí. Que os perdáis de mi vista de inmediato. —ordenó.

Ambos magos asintieron para acabar obedeciendo su orden. Ernest Ross fue el primero en salir, con la cabeza en alto. Hamed se regocijó más. Acomodó los guantes de cuero en sus muñecas como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaban bien ceñidos.

—Que duermas bien esta noche, Potter. —dijo antes de salir de la habitación no sin antes dar un portazo.

Cuando se quedaron completamente solos, Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara. Era más que obvio que poseer poder y saber utilizarlo no era lo suyo. Su primera actuación como Ministra había sido un desastre.

Harry se removió en la silla, pero esta vez parecía haber despertado de aletargamiento en el que estaba sumido. Miró a Hermione y por primera vez en lo que iba de día, le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Y ahora que hacemos, Ministra?

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. No sabía como pero siempre lograba que las peores situaciones fueran más livianas. No dijo nada cuando se encaminó con pasos seguros hacia la puerta y la abrió de par en par. Se giró para mirar a su amigo por encima del hombro.

—Vamos a ver a Malfoy. Seguro que lo primero que querrá ver en estos momentos sean nuestras caras.

Harry se puso de pie con unas energías renovadas. Como si fastidiar a Draco le diera las fuerzas que le faltaban. Cuando pasó por el lado del Hermione, le escuchó murmurar por lo bajo.

—Pero no podrá negar que son unas caras muy guapas.

* * *

**N/A **

¡Hola!

Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, que espero que os guste tanto o más que el primero! Tengo que decir que el desarrollo de la historia será lento y los capítulos por ahora no serán muy largos. No quiero desvelar todo desde primer momento, me gusta ir poco a poco y que vayáis sacando vuestras propias conclusiones.

¿Qué pensáis que se ha llevado La Resistencia? ¿Pensáis que Draco es el traidor? Y si no es así, ¿quien creéis que podría ser? Me gustaría mucho leer vuestras opiniones y ver si alguno/a acierta!

Y como quiero que tengáis ganas de esperar al siguiente capítulo os adelanto que el encuentro de Hermione con Draco no es para nada como os lo imagináis... Ahí lo dejo jajaja.

Os leo en los comentarios que responderé con mucho gusto

Un saludo :)


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/A**

¡Hola!

Antes que anda agradecer a **Cristy1994** primero por la paciencia y segundo por ayudarme tanto! También daros las gracias por todos los comentarios de apoyo que he recibido *-*, no puedo ser más feliz.

Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo al fin! Más vale tarde que nunca, no? Me ha costado sudor y lágrimas escribirlo, aunque sigo sin entender el por qué xd. Para compensar la espera he decidido hacerlo un poquito más largo -o eso me parece a mí-. Espero que no tenga errores de ningún tipo porque no me ha dado tiempo a revisarlo. También es que soy una ansia viva y quiero publicarlo a la de ya jajaja.

Ahora sí, disfrutad del capítulo!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3.**

* * *

La tercera planta del hospital era como un universo paralelo.

No había gritos. Ni llantos. Tan solo un silencio abrumador que flotaba como una espesa niebla. Parecía que acabaran de entrar en otra dimensión donde el caos no existía y todo volvía a ser como antes. Una parte de sí misma lo agradeció, no sabía si podría soportar más sufrimiento. Harry caminaba al lado de Hermione con la cabeza en alto, pero con los puños fuertemente apretados. Sin embargo, no había abandonado el atisbo de sonrisa en ningún momento y Hermione supo que era su forma de tranquilizarla.

Y lo había conseguido. Tenerlo a su lado con aquella entereza actuaba en ella como si fuera un bálsamo sobre sus heridas. Como siempre, Harry Potter nunca defraudaba.

Hermione cuadró los hombros y levantó la barbilla intentando no pensar en lo que estaría a punto de suceder. Fijó la mirada en la sucesión de puertas que se extendía a su derecha y frunció el ceño cuando vio a un escueto grupo de magos apostados en el exterior de una de ellas. No hizo falta preguntar cuál era la habitación de Draco Malfoy. Al parecer, la habían encontrado antes que ellos.

Cuando se acercaron fue capaz de distinguir que pertenecían a la seguridad del Ministerio, todos vestidos con capas negras y con el broche distintivo de su correspondiente Departamento clavado en la gruesa tela de cuero de sus vestimentas.

Hermione miró de reojo a Harry.

— ¿Qué hacen los de seguridad aquí? —preguntó sin ocultar su enfado. Ella no había dado orden ninguna para eso.

Harry puso una mueca que daba a entender que a él tampoco le gustaba aquella situación.

—Seguro que es cosa de Shaqif y Ross. —respondió. —Ya los escuchaste... Para ellos que Malfoy sea el único sobreviviente no significa nada. Para ellos siempre será el culpable

— ¿Y para ti? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

Su amigo desaceleró un poco sus pasos, como si eso le diera tiempo a pensar la respuesta. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla cuando habló.

—Lo que yo piense ahora no importa, Hermione.

Hermione, en un ataque de valentía que en realidad no sentía, agarró a Harry a la altura del codo con la suficiente presión como para hacerle parar de golpe. No apartó la mano y tampoco la mirada de sus ojos. Necesitaba saber su opinión. Necesitaba saber si Harry pensaba lo mismo que Shaqif y Ross.

—Claro que importa. Has trabajado con él codo con codo los últimos años —respiró hondo antes de añadir: — Así que dime la verdad. ¿Crees que Malfoy es el traidor?

Hubo un silencio tenso precedido del sonido de la respiración acelerada de Harry. Este observó la mano de su amiga que se ceñía entorno a su brazo y con un gesto cariñoso la apartó para cogerla entre sus manos.

—Sí, trabajo con él. Ha cubierto mis espaldas en más ocasiones de las que puedo contar y yo he hecho lo mismo con las suyas. Pero no lo conozco en absoluto, Hermione. —negó la cabeza con cierto pesar— Para lo que a mí respecta, Malfoy es un completo desconocido.

Ella asintió en silencio. Harry tenía razón. Sabían quién era Draco Malfoy, sí. Pero Hermione dudaba que alguien hubiera llegado a conocerlo en profundidad. Su personalidad amarga y déspota hacía imposible que las personas pudieran acercarse a él. Y quien lo hacía salía siempre magullado y sin ganas de saber de él nunca más.

Como ella, por ejemplo.

—De verdad que me gustaría creer que no ha sido él...—continúo Harry.

—Pero no puedes. —terminó Hermione por él.

Harry giró la cabeza, fijando los ojos al fondo del pasillo donde los magos de seguridad se apostaban a las afueras de la habitación de Draco.

— ¿Tú confiarías en alguien como él? —preguntó— Shaqif y Ross tienen razón... Ya nos traicionó una vez, Hermione.

Quería ser la buena persona que confiaba en los demás ciegamente. Esa clase de persona que no juzgaba antes de conocer toda la verdad. Pero cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy, Hermione no sabía que pensar. Una parte de sí misma se autoconvencía una y otra vez de que Malfoy no volvería a cometer los mismos errores del pasado, esos por los que ya le habían perdonado una vez. Que había conseguido cambiar y redimirse de alguna forma.

Pero otra, esa parte que salía de su interior dando gritos para hacerse oír... Esa le decía que alguien como él no cambiaría nunca. Que si ya les había traicionado una vez, podía hacerlos dos. Incluso tres. Que las Marcas Tenebrosas podían traspasar no solo la piel, sino también el alma.

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, Hermione prefirió aferrarse a la primera parte. Esa que tenía la vaga esperanza de que Draco Malfoy no fuera el monstruo que aquella situación le hacía parecer. Se aferró a ella como un clavo ardiendo.

Era mejor tener esperanzas que nada.

—Pero en ese momento lo hizo por supervivencia. —respondió ella con rapidez, casi hasta de forma mecánica. — Porque su vida corría peligro si no hacía lo que Voldemort ordenaba. ¿Qué motivación podría tener ahora?

En verdad, Hermione se había hecho esa pregunta miles de veces en su cabeza mientras subían a verlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué habría llevado a Draco Malfoy a esta situación? Pensó en todas las cosas que sabía de él desde que acabó la Guerra.

Recordó la época de los juicios y como el Wizenmagot había sido benevolente con él y con su madre. Los exculparon de todos los cargos que les fueron posibles. A Draco por ser simplemente un niño que intentaba sobrevivir, y a su madre por ocultar intencionadamente al Señor Oscuro que Harry seguía vivo. Algo que para ellos había sido una clara señal de rendición.

Para Lucius no hubo tanta suerte.

Hermione todavía se acordaba de la dura sentencia que había recibido el patriarca de los Malfoy. Lo culpaban de arrastrar a su familia al bando de los mortífagos, de obligar a su mujer e hijo a seguir sus pasos, por asesinatos y torturas, y un sinfín de delitos que costaba enumerar. A pesar de que se le había impuesto cadena perpetua en Azkaban, nunca había llegado a entrar en ella. Una semana después del veredicto, tal vez en un acto desesperado de escapar, Lucius Malfoy había acabado con su propia vida.

La única razón que podía encontrar Hermione es que Draco deseara vengarse por la muerte de su padre. Pero tampoco lo veía como una opción de peso para traicionarles. Al fin y al cabo, Malfoy nunca pareció tenerle mucha estima a su progenitor. Nunca hizo nada para evitar que lo llevaran a la cárcel. Ni él ni su madre contrataron ningún abogado aun teniendo medios para hacerlo, ni siquiera apelaron a la sentencia. No se presentaron al juicio.

En definitiva, nunca lo defendió. Y ni siquiera acudió al funeral.

Entonces, ¿qué razón podía tener?

—A Malfoy no le hace falta ningún tipo de motivación para ser mala persona, Hermione. —la voz de Harry la trajo el presente de golpe— Lo lleva intrínseco en los genes. Creo que tú más que nadie sabe ese pequeño detalle.

Ella respiró profundo, como si eso le diera las fuerzas que le estaban faltando. Quería, más bien deseaba, que ese día acabara cuanto antes. Necesitaba desesperadamente llegar a casa y abrazar a su hijo. Pero todavía tenían cosas que hacer.

—Bueno, supongo que tarde o temprano lo averiguaremos. —musitó y centró la mirada de nuevo en la puerta donde se encontraba el epicentro de sus pensamientos.

Como si de algún tipo de anunciación se tratara, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente y un hombre vestido de un impoluto blanco salió de su interior. No hacía falta ser un genio para descubrir que era un medimago. Llevaba un archivador entre sus manos y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Tenía los labios fruncidos y los hombros crispados por la tensión. No supo porque, pero Hermione dedujo que llevaba más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir.

De inmediato, ambos reanudaron la marcha con pasos acelerados y solo pararon cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para ser una presencia incómoda. El médico levantó la vista en su dirección y Hermione se sintió como si fuera una intrusa.

Y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera abrir la boca, el médico habló con un fuerte acento americano.

—Ah, usted debe ser la mujer del señor Malfoy. —extendió una mano hacia delante y agarró la de Hermione antes de que ella pudiera mover un solo músculo. —Soy Ethan Warren, el doctor de su marido.

¿Qué demonios?

¿Mujer de Malfoy?

Fue consciente del ligero vistazo que el doctor Warren echó hacia abajo. Concretamente a la alianza que descansaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. En todo aquel tiempo no había tenido el valor de quitársela. Hacerlo llevaba un proceso de aceptación de su situación con Ron que no podía hacer. O más bien, no quería. Al menos no todavía.

Hermione pestañeó, completamente anonadada por aquel fatal error, y cuando Harry le dio un ligero codazo a la altura de las costillas fue capaz de reaccionar. No se le pasó por alto la sonrisilla condescendiente que este lucía en el rostro, la misma que ponía su hijo Albus cuando hacía alguna travesura. Aquella situación vergonzosa parecía divertirle en demasía y, conociéndolo, no iba a perder ocasión en recordárselo de por vida.

Ella agitó la cabeza mientras soltaba una risa de lo más nerviosa. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— ¿Qué? No, no, no. No soy la...mujer del señor Malfoy. Soy Hermione Granger, ministra en funciones.

El doctor Warren se envaró, como si se hubiera tragado el palo de una _Nimbus 2001_, y abrió los ojos de par en par, consciente de su metedura de pata.

—Lo lamento, señora ministra.—se disculpó azorado— Todavía no estoy familiarizado con las personalidades de este país. Creía que eran familiares del señor Malfoy.

—Digamos que más bien somos...conocidos. —corrigió Harry.

Ethan miró a Harry reparando por primera vez en su presencia. Como todo el que tenía placer de conocerlo por primera vez dirigió la vista hacia la frente de Harry, al lugar exacto donde estaba su cicatriz que ya no ocultaba bajo el espeso pelo negro. Sin embargo, a él no pareció importarle. Estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas.

— ¿Cómo está el señor Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione, llamando su atención.

De forma autómata, el doctor Warren bajó la vista hacia el expediente que tenía entre sus manos. Pasó un par de páginas antes de ponerse a leer su contenido.

—Veamos... El paciente entró en el hospital inconsciente. Presenta múltiples contusiones, dos costillas fracturadas, una herida profunda en la cabeza y otra en la pierna derecha producida por la metralla de la explosión y que ha requerido de una intervención de urgencia. — tomó aire para luego continuar: — Hemos conseguido salvarla, pero tendrá secuelas de por vida. Por suerte, no presenta ninguna lesión a nivel medular ni neuronal.

Hermione descubrió que mientras el doctor Warren hablaba estaba conteniendo la respiración. Una sensación cálida se expandió dentro de su pecho, algo muy parecido al alivio. No le gustaba Malfoy, pero tampoco iba a negar que se alegraba un poquito de que no estuviera muerto.

—En resumen, el señor Malfoy ha escapado de milagro. —concluyó el doctor.

— ¿Podemos hablar con él? —preguntó Hermione. —Necesitamos hacerle un par de preguntas.

El doctor Warren pareció meditar esa pregunta durante unos segundos.

—Todavía está sedado por la operación. No creo que sea capaz de hablar con claridad, señora ministra.

Hermione fue consciente de la mirada que Harry le dedicó. Una mirada que oscilaba entre la prisa y la incertidumbre. La mujer dio un paso hacia delante, en dirección al doctor, e intentó hablar lo más bajo que le fue posible. No quería que el resto del personal del Ministerio oyera lo que tenía que decir. No podía fiarse de nadie, y menos cuando había un traidor entre su gente.

—Doctor Warren, supongo que sabrá el estado actual en el que se encuentra el país... Por eso lo que voy a pedirle es estrictamente confidencial.

—Además de ilegal. —añadió Harry.

Hermione se giró con los labios formando una apretada línea. No hacía falta que sacara ese pequeño detalle a la luz. El doctor frunció el ceño ante aquello y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que la ministra hablara.

—Necesitamos acceder con la mayor celeridad posible a los últimos recuerdos de Malfoy. —espetó de golpe— Es de vital importancia para la futura investigación sobre el caso.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Algo que Harry y Hermione se tomaron como una profunda negativa. El médico se pasó una mano por el rostro, frotándose los ojos durante un instante. Parecía realmente agotado.

—Eso no va a ser posible. —respondió entonces. — Extraer recuerdos en el estado en el que se encuentra el señor Malfoy podría suponer un grave peligro para su salud tanto física como mental. Y como médico comprenderá, señora ministra, que no esté de acuerdo con algo que pueda atentar contra la vida de cualquier paciente.

Hermione reprimió un suspiro de frustración. Por un momento pareció que no había nada que jugara a su favor. Era como si el destino estuviera conspirando en su contra para hacerla fallar una y otra vez.

—Lo sé y lo entiendo. Pero ahí fuera hay gente que acaba de perder a un ser querido. —señaló a sus espaldas, como si detrás de ella hubiera un centenar de personas— Querrán respuestas. Querrán la verdad. Y mi responsabilidad es darle ambas cuanto antes.

—Lo que me está pidiendo requiere un proceso legal. —respondió el medimago tajante— Un consentimiento escrito del paciente y también del centro médico. Tal y como ha dicho el señor Potter, es ilegal. Me saltaría al menos unas cinco leyes, además de poner en riesgo mí puesto de trabajo.

Harry soltó un bufido exasperado a la vez que Hermione se mordió la lengua con fuerza antes de continuar.

—Y usted sabe que tardaríamos días en tramitar todo el papeleo. Ya le he dicho no tenemos tiempo para formalidades.

—Y yo he dicho que no, señora ministra. No al menos hasta que tenga todo por la vía legal.

Justo en ese momento, Harry dejó escapar un grito de rabia. El mismo que Hermione llevaba tanto tiempo conteniendo.

—A la mierda. He sido muy paciente. —gruñó y todo sucedió con tanta rapidez que la mujer solo tuvo tiempo de pestañear.

Harry dio un paso hacia delante en actitud tan amenazante que el doctor Warren no tuvo más remedio que retroceder. En algún momento había sacado la varita porque la tenía alzada en ristre, apuntando directamente al pecho del mago. Este trago saliva cuando observó como la punta se clavaba con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre la tela de su gabardina blanca.

—Lo que pueda sucederle o no al señor Malfoy ya no es competencia suya, doctor Warren, es del Ministerio de Magia. —dijo Harry en un tono de voz duro, todo un auror en su esplendor. — Si algo malo pasara durante el proceso nosotros responderíamos por ello, no usted. Así que ahora vamos a entrar en esa habitación, va a utilizar tu preciosa varita mágica y va a darnos los puñeteros recuerdos de Malfoy servidos en una bandeja de plata, ¿queda claro?

— ¿Me está amenazando? —preguntó el doctor con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa.

Como respuesta, Harry empujó más la varita sacándole un pequeño gemido de dolor.

—Tómeselo como un incentivo. Repito, ¿ha quedado claro?

Ethan Warren entornó los ojos azules en los cuales brillaban la desaprobación y también algo de humillación. Después miró a Hermione, que parecía tan anonadada como él.

—Como el agua. —respondió secamente— Esperen aquí un momento.

El doctor se giró, ajustándose la gabardina con un gesto de enfado, y abrió la puerta de la habitación para desaparecer tras ella con un portazo para nada elegante. Antes de que se cerrara del todo, Hermione pudo distinguir desde aquella distancia algunas sombras dentro de la oscura habitación. Una camilla, una ventana con las cortinas corridas, y un montón de máquinas y cables.

Después se giró hacia su amigo, que estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con una tranquilidad tan pasmosa que la hizo rabiar.

— ¡Harry! —gritó tiñendo su nombre con toda la desaprobación que le fue posible.

— ¿Qué? —contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros. — Me estaba sacando de quicio.

— ¿De verdad hacía falta hacer eso?

Hermione caminó hasta situarse a su lado, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias que custodiaban el pasillo. Se centró en el frío que se colaba a través de la fina tela de su camiseta. Intentó centrarse en eso y en nada más.

Harry no se movió ni un ápice, pero sus ojos verdes no se despegaron de su amiga ni un solo instante.

—No, pero ha sido muy efectivo. —dijo él, ahora con la sonrisa cubriendo cada centímetro de su rostro— ¿Has visto su cara? Casi se caga encima.

La mujer intentó reprimir el brote de risa que se acumulaba en su garganta. Tosió, intentando disimularlo de la forma más elegante que fue posible.

—Venga, Hermione... No puedes negarme que ha sido algo divertido.

Harry alzó las cejas, y con ese movimiento las gafas se movieron en el puente de la nariz de tal manera que Hermione solo pudo, al fin, reírse.

—Solo un poquito, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Tengo una reputación de ministra que mantener.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos y Hermione no pudo evitarlo. Las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarle en exceso y su respiración, antes tranquila, se tornó violenta y exasperada. De golpe estaba muy nerviosa y no entendía el por qué. Por el amor de Circe, si era Draco Malfoy... Una situación que en antaño solía manejar a la perfección.

Entonces ¿por qué sentía que le faltaba el aire?

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó entonces Harry, ahora más serio.

A Hermione no se le pasó por alto la manera en la que inclinó el cuerpo en su dirección, como si temiera que fuera a caerse al suelo de un momento a otro.

—Sí. —respondió ella con un hilo de voz. —Solo es ansiedad. Necesito un par de minutos.

—Hermione...—replicó Harry—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Ya tienes suficiente en casa como para cargar con más cosas.

Y ahí estaba, pensó Hermione.

La frase estrella. La que hacía que la pena se intensificara hasta convertirse en dolor. Odiaba la manera en la que los demás la veían, como si fuera a romperse de un minuto a otro. Como si no fuera capaz de abarcarlo todo y la vieran como a una niña a la que hubiera que proteger y salvar.

Desde que Ronald se había ido todo el mundo la trataba como si fuera de cristal.

Y aunque sabía que su amigo hablaba desde la preocupación, no podía evitar sentirse como una mierda. A veces pensaba que aquella chica decidida y valiente que fue en antaño se había perdido en alguna parte del camino de su vida y no quería regresar. Y en esas ocasiones se permitía el lujo de odiar a Ron... Porque él se había encargado de matar a esa chica y convertirla en alguien que vivía con miedo constantemente.

—Estoy bien. —murmuró más para sí misma que para su amigo.

Pasó las manos por el pelo, tirando con más fuerza de la necesaria de los rizos encrespados y evitó mirar a Harry en todo momento. Sabía que si lo hacía el muro de contención que había levantado en sus pensamientos se derrumbaría.

Un chasquido sonoro y seco los hizo sobresaltar. Ambos alzaron la cabeza cuando la voz del doctor Warren inundó el espacio del pasillo. El rostro del médico estaba tan serio que Hermione temió lo peor.

—El señor Malfoy acaba de despertarse de la anestesia y parece que está estable. —comentó con frialdad. — Creemos que no habrá ningún tipo de riesgo añadido si lo hacemos ahora.

Harry y Hermione asintieron en silencio y cuando se dispusieron a dar un paso rumbo a la habitación, el doctor Warren alzó la mano haciéndoles frenar de golpe.

—Pero con una condición. —dijo entonces y Harry alzó los ojos hacia arriba.

—Por supuesto, lo que sea. —añadió Hermione antes de que su amigo perdiera completamente los papeles.

—Alguno tendrá que ir a Administración a firmar los formularios correspondientes. Solo para garantizarnos de que San Mungo queda al margen de cualquier tipo de responsabilidad con respecto a esta práctica.

Hermione ya estaba asintiendo incluso antes de que el medimago hubiera terminado la frase. Era completamente normal que quisiera protegerse las espaldas. Era un proceso algo complejo y más todavía si tenían en cuento el estado en el que se encontraba Draco.

El doctor Warren miraba fijamente a Hermione y ella comprendió que estaba esperando a que diera algún tipo de respuesta. Frotó las manos contra la tela regia de sus pantalones vaqueros y después se giró hacia Harry.

—Está bien. —claudicó. — Ve tú, Harry.

Él abrió los ojos como platos y se señaló el pecho con un dedo como diciendo "_¿De verdad te estás refiriendo a mí? _". Ella más que nadie sabía cuánto odiaba que lo dejaran al margen de las cosas, pero necesitaba hacer eso por sí sola. Ante la mirada de reprobación de su mejor amigo, Hermione le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que fue capaz de poner.

—Estaré bien. Solo es Malfoy. —dijo en tono suave y tranquilizador. — ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Harry no cambió la expresión de su mirada, pero entendió lo que su amiga quería decirle sin palabras. Lo único que hizo fue asentir quedamente una vez. Antes de girarse para deshacer los pasos que había hecho con anterioridad, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione y dio un cariñoso apretón.

—Estaré aquí enseguida. —prometió. —Ten cuidado.

Y entonces Harry desapareció por el fondo del pasillo dando pasos acelerados. Conociéndole, estaría de nuevo arriba en apenas unos minutos. Volvió a centrar la mirada en el doctor Warren, que en algún momento había vuelto a abrir la puerta solo que esta vez la mantenía sujeta con una de sus manos mientras con la otra hizo un gesto a Hermione, invitándola a entrar.

Hermione observó la oscuridad de la habitación y sintió un escalofrío cuando se introdujo en su interior con pasos lentos pero decididos.

Cuando entró en su interior, recordó algo que su madre solía decir: a veces, los milagros también eran personas. Y mirando al hombre que estaba tumbado sobre la camilla, Hermione corroboró la veracidad de aquellas palabras.

En efecto, Draco Malfoy era un tipo con suerte.

A penas se atrevió a moverse del sitio porque su cuerpo se había estancado en medio de la habitación y lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo. Y se sintió cohibida, como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido...Entonces comprendió que lo prohibido era él. Nunca se había parado a observar detenidamente a Draco Malfoy porque para ella nunca hubo nada que mirar.

Es curioso como el destino jugaba sus cartas: aquellas cosas que creías impensables, de golpe, se convertían en una realidad.

A simple vista parecía dormido, con la cabeza ladeada sobre la almohada, los ojos cerrados y la respiración suave y pesada meciendo su pecho. A pesar de la horrible venda que recorría su cabeza y casi la mitad del rostro, pudo ver al muchacho de siempre, aunque sin aquella expresión de superioridad que tanto le caracterizaba. El paso del tiempo había hecho mella en él. Lo que antes eran rasgos angulosos y afilados, ahora eran más duros y masculinos. Sin poder evitarlo, se fijó en la mandíbula marcada y en la sombra de una barba incipiente que crecía en ella.

No era atractivo, pensó. Pero su presencia poseía un magnetismo difícil de obviar.

Hermione caminó hacia él con pasos cortos y silenciosos, y mientras lo hacía observó la pierna que tenía inmovilizada con una férula por encima de las sábanas y arrugó la nariz cuando reparó en los innumerables hierros de metal que la atravesaban. Pensó en las secuelas que le quedarían, en las horribles cicatrices que marcarían su piel... Tardaría un buen tiempo en volver a caminar con normalidad.

Pero eso no importaba. Al menos seguía con vida.

Bueno, ahí estaba...Draco Malfoy.

Su némesis e infierno personal...reducido casi a cenizas. Seguro que alguien que estuviera en su misma situación diría que el _karma_ había actuado bien... Pero Hermione, lejos de satisfacción lo único que podía sentir era pena.

Porque incluso estando al borde de la muerte, Draco Malfoy estaba solo. Pensó en si alguien lo echaría de menos o lloraría su pérdida. Y descubrió, con mucho pesar, que casi todas las respuestas a esas preguntas eran negativas.

— Seguramente esté algo desorientado. —dijo el doctor Warren a sus espaldas, como recordatorio de que no estaba sola en la habitación. — Será mejor que no hable con él todavía. Por lo menos hasta que acabe el proceso.

Hermione asintió en silencio y se dedicó a observar como el medimago realizaba su trabajo. El doctor se acercó a la camilla donde se encontraba Malfoy y sacó una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo. Con gestos mecánicos y rápidos levantó los párpados de Draco para comprobar el estado de sus pupilas. Cuando la luz dio de lleno en sus ojos, Malfoy se retorció un poco en la cama dando por primera vez señales de vida.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó el doctor, ahora inclinado sobre el paciente con interés.

Hubo un silencio precedido por el ruido de una respiración dificultosa. Hermione de fijó en como Malfoy alzaba la cabeza, con la confusión plantada en el rostro, para luego dejarse caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas con un gemido lastimero.

— Váyase a la mierda —gruñó entonces con la voz grave y raspada.

Hermione no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante aquella respuesta tan _made in_ Malfoy.

—Creo que eso es un no. —contestó el doctor de vuelta. Continuó examinándolo de forma rápida y concisa mientras hablaba: — Sé que ahora mismo desearía descansar, pero necesitamos que extraerle los recuerdos de la noche anterior, señor Malfoy. Necesito saber que usted da su consentimiento para ello.

Draco pareció no escuchar nada de lo que decía puesto que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos. Su rostro se torció en un rictus de dolor y Hermione, por fin, lo vio gesticular suavemente con la cabeza. Daba la impresión de que si le hubiera preguntado si quería vender su alma al diablo, hubiera dicho también que sí.

Entonces el medimago se separó de la camilla y se dirigió hacia Hermione.

— Todavía tiene algunos efectos de la anestesia. Será mejor que lo hagamos cuanto antes —comunicó mientras sacaba la varita de entre los pliegues de su bata blanca y también un pequeño frasco de cristal. — Es lo mejor que he podido encontrar. —se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia a aquel detalle insignificante. Se deslizó hacia el fondo de la habitación, justo al lado de la ventada con las cortinas cerradas lo que daba a la habitación un aspecto lúgubre. Estaba lo demasiado cerca para verlo todo, pero no lo suficiente para ser una incomodidad. Desde allí podía ver a Malfoy, que parecía sumido en un pesado sueño, con las pestañas claras y largas rozándole los pómulos y la respiración pausada y lenta.

El doctor se sitúo en un lateral de la camilla, frasco y varita en mano. Se inclinó sobre su paciente y puso cara de concentración. Antes de situar la punta de la varita en la sien de Draco miró a Hermione con gesto serio. Ella asintió, dando un silencioso consentimiento, y entonces sucedió.

El médico murmuró un par de palabras y apoyó la varita sobre la piel de Malfoy. Luego la retiró despacio y Hermione contuvo la respiración expectante. Alargó el cuello para no perderse ningún detalle. Observó como Ethan Warren fruncía el ceño cuando al apartar la varita no sucedía absolutamente nada. No dijo ni una palabra cuando repitió cada uno de los pasos anteriores.

Hermione no había visto muchas extracciones de recuerdos, pero sabía que de entre el paciente y la punta de la varita tenía que flotar una sustancia etérea de un color plateado. Y allí, entre medias, solo había la nada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó sin poder contenerse.

Ethan Warren sacudió el cabeza visiblemente anonadado. Luego miró a la mujer con la incertidumbre pintando su rostro.

—No lo sé... Es como si no hubiera _nada_.

Aquella última palabra cayó entre ambos como un jarro de agua fría. Hermione dio varios pasos en su dirección centrando toda su atención en el doctor.

—¿A qué se refiere con _nada_?

Como respuesta el médico se encogió de hombros y lejos de quedarse pasmado, volvió a inclinarse sobre Draco que todavía parecía dormir, totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ethan volvió a situar la varita en la sien de Malfoy, pero esta vez susurrando un conjuro diferente. De la varita salieron unas volutas azules que envolvieron la cabeza de Draco como si de un casco se tratara.

Alucinada, Hermione observó como el color fue tornándose a un intenso amarillo chillón. El medimago repitió el proceso más de una vez sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Pero lo que más le impresionó fue la maldición que Ethan soltó por lo bajo.

—Justo lo que me temía. —musitó y agitó la varita haciendo desaparecer con ello el hechizo que acababa de realizar. Las volutas que flotaban alrededor de Malfoy se evaporizaron en el aire.

—¿Tengo que volver a preguntar que pasa o va a decírmelo de una vez?

Había utilizado un tono tan condescendiente que por un momento pensó que no había hablado ella. Ethan se separó de la cama y aunque no se acercó a Hermione en ningún momento, esta pudo observar con claridad que lo que iba a decirle a continuación no iba a gustarle en absoluto.

— A lo que me refiero, señora ministra, es que no hay recuerdos que extraer.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione soltó una carcajada histérica que salió de lo más profundo del pecho. Aquella situación no debía hacerle gracia, pero lo hacía. Había llegado a tal punto de nerviosismo y tensión que ya no podía controlar ni sus propios impulsos. No quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que significaban aquellas palabras. Su mente se hallaba en un punto de inflexión donde prefería aferrarse a cualquier cosa menos a la verdad que se extendía ante sus ojos.

— Disculpa, pero no te he entendido bien... —dijo entonces mientras negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza. — ¿Cómo va a ser eso posible?

Ethan se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber que estaba a un pelo de mandarla a la mierda, aunque fuera la ministra.

— Creo que al señor Malfoy lo han desmemoriado antes. Y quien lo hizo, por cierto, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer el conjuro de forma correcta. — explicó y antes de que Hermione pudiera seguir preguntando, añadió: — Parece que no solo se ha llevado los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Me temo, señora ministra, que se los han llevado todos.

Hermione sintió las piernas flaquear. Por un momento creyó que iba a caerse redonda al suelo al escuchar esas palabras. Se equivocó al pensar que nada podía ir a peor. Malfoy, irónicamente, se había convertido en su única fuente de esperanza en todo aquel trasiego de desgracias. Y ahora resultaba que se habían quedado sin la única persona que podía resolver todo aquel misterio.

Estaban igual que al principio: a cero.

—No es algo que ocurra con mucha frecuencia. —continuó el doctor Warren ante el inminente silencio de la bruja. — Pero es uno de los muchos riesgos del conjuro _Obliviate_. En manos equivocadas pueden ocasionar daños irreparables en la memoria de la víctima.

Ella no dijo anda ante aquellas palabras. Claro que sabía el riesgo que conllevaba un _Obliviate_. Antes de la Guerra se había visto en la obligación de desmemoriar a sus padres para poder enviarles lejos de Inglaterra, a un lugar seguro. Les había hecho olvidar cada instante de su vida con ella. Pero los señores Granger consiguieron recuperar todos sus recuerdos intactos puesto que Hermione había realizado el hechizo de manera impecable.

Aquello, que sus padres consiguieran en su momento volver a recordar, le dio algo a lo que aferrarse.

— Pero hay forma de recuperarlos. Sé que existen formas de hacerlo...

Ethan sacudió la cabeza en un gesto que no vaticinaba nada bueno.

— En efecto, hay pacientes que consiguen recuperar los recuerdos de formal total o parcial. En los casos más extremos, no llegan a regenerarse nunca.

—¿En qué categoría entra Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Ya había dicho que el conjuro que habían realizado en la mente de Malfoy había sido un completo desastre. Es decir, las probabilidades de que consiguieran sacar algo en positivo eran prácticamente nulas.

— Tendría que realizar más estudios en profundidad para ver hasta qué punto ha llegado la pérdida de memoria y si hay algo que pueda hacerse al respecto. Pero por lo poco que he podido ver... —respondió con algo de resignación.

La habitación se quedó sumida en un silencio que sólo era interrumpido por el pitido de las máquinas que se conectaban a varias partes del cuerpo de Draco Malfoy. Hermione lo miró durante unos instantes. Quien le iba a decir a ella aquella mañana que se encontraría en aquella tesitura, deseando que el destino de la persona que más había odiado en su vida fuera otro.

— Puede que todavía haya algo que podamos hacer, señora ministra. —siguió hablando Ethan, aunque esta vez con un tono de voz conciliador. — Puede que no esté todo perdido...

Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos. A pesar del trato que había recibido por su parte -y también por la de Harry- la amabilidad que vio en ellos la reconfortó de cierta forma. Se dedicó el lujo de cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos para reordenar sus pensamientos.

Por ahora, estaban jodidos.

No podían acceder al Ministerio para saber que había sustraído La Resistencia de su interior. Por si fuera poco, la única persona que podía ayudarles por el momento resultaba que no tenía ningún ápice de memoria. Tampoco olvidó el pequeño gran detalle de que había un traidor entre su propia gente y que no podían fiarse ni de su propia sombra.

Pensó en que la situación había pasado de grave a ser algo completamente desastroso. Aquello se escapaba de sus manos. Necesitaba que Kingsley regresara lo más pronto posible a Inglaterra y le quitara aquella pesada losa de encima. Pero por ahora, lo único que podían hacer eran dos cosas: primero, esperar a que despejaran los escombros del Departamento de Misterios -algo que sin duda las llevaría mucho tiempo- y que los Inefables hicieran inventario de sus objetos; y segundo, esperar a que el doctor Warren y su equipo realizaran más pruebas dentro del cerebro de Malfoy, algo que llevaría algunas horas y cuyos resultados no eran para nada halagüeños.

Como fuera, ambas cosas llevaban un tiempo del que no disponían.

Resentida, enfadada, pero sobre todo hundida y desbastada, Hermione se dirigió de nuevo al hombre que tenía enfrente.

— No se preocupe, doctor. Ha realizado un buen trabajo. El Ministerio está profundamente agradecido por ello.

Ethan hizo un escueto gesto con la cabeza.

— Sé que San Mungo está demasiado ocupado con todo lo sucedido— continúo ella de forma mecánica. — Pero necesitamos que las pruebas del señor Malfoy se hagan con la mayor rapidez posible. Sus recuerdos, por ahora, siguen siendo nuestra prioridad.

—Nos pondremos con ello de inmediato.

Hermione asintió. No dudaba de ello. Se quedó un momento allí, de pie, en medio de la habitación y sin poder evitarlo, echó una última mirada a Draco Malfoy. Ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos se movían con rapidez tras los párpados cerrados. Como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

Qué curioso. Hermione parecía estar viviendo en una en ese mismo momento. Antes de que aquella imagen se le quedara grabada en la retina, se despidió del doctor Warren con un gesto que no necesitaba palabras algunas. Se giró con rapidez y abrió la puerta mientras dejaba atrás todo aquel caos.

El pasillo estaba igual que antes y los guardias de seguridad todavía estaban apostados a ambos lados de la puerta. Le dedicaron una mirada curiosa y Hermione pensó si se vería por fuera igual que se sentía por dentro. Sin tiempo que perder recorrió el lugar en busca de Harry, pero parecía no estar en ninguna parte.

Hizo otro barrido visual solo por si acaso y lo que vio al fondo del pasillo la dejó descolocada. De una de las esquinas Hermione reconoció la figura alta de Hamed Shaqif y la desgarbada de Ernest Ross. Frunció el ceño, confundida, cuando los vio caminar en su dirección con pasos apresurados.

¿No les había enviado al Ministerio hacía apenas media hora? ¿Qué hacían allí?

A Hermione no se le pasó por alto el semblante serio que ambos llevaban. Y supo enseguida que traían malas noticias. Pero ¿qué más podía suceder? ¿Cuánto mal podía desencadenarse en apenas unas horas?

Dejó que llegaran hasta ella porque estaba segura de que se había quedado congelada en el sitio. El corazón comenzó a martillearle con fuerza y una sensación de ahogo comenzó a llenarle el pecho.

No les dejó hablar siquiera. No estaba segura si quería oír lo que tenían que decirle, pero se adelantó.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Como igual que aquella mañana en el salón de su casa, ambos magos compartieron una mirada significativa. Ross, que solía ser el más discreto de los dos, llevaba el terror implantado en los ojos. Fue él quien lanzó la bomba que acabaría por destrozarla al completo.

— Ha habido otro atentado. —respondió en tono casi fúnebre.

Hermione sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones de golpe. ¿Otro? ¿Es que aquello no iba a parar nunca? Shaqif estaba serio, más de costumbre, y logró agarrarla al tiempo cuando Hermione trastabilló hacia atrás por el impacto de la noticia. No retiró la mano en ningún momento cuando la estabilizó, y el apretón que le dedicó no hizo más que confirmarle que las malas noticias no habían acabado.

—¿De nuevo el Ministerio? —musitó y ni siquiera fue consciente de que estaba hablando. Era como si su cuerpo y su mente se hubieran separado por un momento.

—No. —respondió Ross, algo pálido. — Esta vez ha sido fuera de Inglaterra.

Hermione procesó aquellas palabras de forma lenta. Como si llegaran a su cerebro a cuentagotas. No había terminado de unir los cabos cuando Shaqif se adelantó. Puso una mano detrás de su espalda consciente de que lo que iba a decir podía acabar de rematarla.

—Se trata de Shacklebolt...—murmuró. — Acaban de asesinar al Ministro de Magia.

* * *

**N/A**

¿Qué pensáis que pasará con Draco después de todo esto? ¿Seguirá en el punto de mira del Ministerio? ¿Lograrán que recupere la memoria? ¿Y con el mundo mágico ahora que Kingsley ha muerto?

Como siempre, ¡se aceptan apuestas en los comentarios!

Gracias y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Besitos :)

**PD: SE ME OLVIDABA! **Esta historia está también publicada en **Wattpad **bajo el usuario **Amanthyss **-con doble "s"-. Si tenéis perfil en esa plataforma os invito a que le deis amor por allí, donde también tengo otros fanfics -bueno solo uno mas-. Si me seguís decirme que venís desde Fanfiction para saberlo!


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4.**

* * *

Hermione pasó los dedos por encima de la portada de _El Profeta _que se extendía, algo arrugada, sobre la mesa del impoluto escritorio de madera. Acarició las letras negras y diminutas hasta alcanzar la espeluznante fotografía en blanco y negro que ocupaba la primera de sus páginas. Quiso apartar la vista, pero no pudo. Sus ojos se habían anclado en la imagen en movimiento que se repetía una y otra vez como en una especie de bucle infinito.

Del otro lado, los ojos vacíos y sin vida de Kingsley Shacklebolt le devolvían la mirada.

Sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho cuando observó, espantada, las manchas oscuras de sangre que cubrían el rostro de su amigo, que había quedado inmortalizado en un rictus que oscilaba entre el dolor y la sorpresa. Tenía los ojos negros muy abiertos, al igual que la boca, y su cuerpo había quedado esparcido sobre la acera en un ángulo antinatural, con los brazos doblados bajo el cuerpo y las piernas casi separadas de sus extremos, fruto de la explosión que había acabado con su vida.

Notó cómo la bilis subía por su garganta, amenazando con hacer que vomitara de un momento a otro, pero se contuvo. Sin apartar la mirada de aquel macabro espectáculo se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió su contenido de un solo trago, esperando que aquello calmara de alguna forma sus emociones.

Ver aquella fotografía había minado todas sus fuerzas. Se notaba laxa, como si estuviera hecha de papel y bastara una simple ráfaga de viento para poder destrozarla. No era solo por el hecho de que estaba viendo el cadáver de un amigo, era porque aquello no hacía más que confirmar que lo que estaba viviendo era real. Que La Resistencia iba ganando terreno a pasos agigantados y que ellos, muy a su pesar, todavía no sabían muy bien a lo que se estaban enfrentando.

Pensó en todos y cada uno de los hechos que la habían llevado a esa situación. El asesinato de Kingsley había marcado un antes y un después en el mundo mágico. Al principio, la opinión pública había creído a pies juntillas que La Resistencia estaba abogada al fracaso. Que tan solo se trataba de un grupo de ex mortífagos descontentos con los resultados de los juicios que se habían celebrado contra ellos tras finalizar la guerra. Ese había sido su primer gran error, pensar que tenían todo bajo control, que eran intocables, y que La Resistencia acabarían desapareciendo como si de una estela de humo se tratara. Pero tras las explosiones en el Departamento de Misterios seguido por el atentado al ministro, las opiniones habían oscilado desde la incomprensión al pánico más oscuro. Lo que en un inicio había sido una forma macabra de llamar la atención, de hacerse ver y oír, se había transformado en un grupo terrorista armado hasta los dientes, y con toda la artillería apuntando en su dirección. Sin Kingsley, con un grupo de radicales sembrando el terror por doquier, y completamente desnudos ante lo que pudiera suceder después, no les quedó más remedio que intentar reestructurar los pocos pedazos que quedaban del Ministerio.

Y por esa razón, y a la friolera edad de treinta y dos años, Hermione Jean Granger fue nombrada Ministra de Magia.

No hubo ningún tipo de ceremonia, pasando su nombramiento casi desapercibido, pero no era algo que a Hermione le importara demasiado. Al Ministerio le había parecido una buena idea hacerlo de la forma más discreta posible. Al fin y al cabo, Kingsley la había nombrado su mano derecha antes de partir a su fatídico desenlace. Si algo le sucedía, debía ser ella quien lo sustituyera de manera irrevocable. Por aquella razón, Hermione no podía dejar de tener la sensación de que Kingsley, de alguna forma u otra, había sabido que iban a por él. Que se dirigía directo a su propia tumba.

A parte de ese pequeño e insignificante detalle, nada parecía haber cambiado desde entonces. A pesar de que ya había transcurrido más de una semana desde los atentados, cada día que pasaba más tenía la sensación de que realmente no sabían muy bien a que se estaban enfrentando. Lo único que tenían claro era que la idea de que había un traidor en el Ministerio iba cobrando cada vez más fuerza. Eso explicaría como La Resistencia sabía el momento exacto en el que debían actuar. Como por ejemplo, la forma de colarse en el Departamento de Misterios sin levantar ninguna alarma. Al igual que el hecho de que conocían los detalles del lugar secreto donde se encontraba el traslador que debía regresar a Kingsley sano y salvo a Inglaterra. Y Hermione tenía el presentimiento de que esa persona estaba más cerca de lo que creían, acechándolos entre las sombras para asestar el siguiente golpe. Por ello, si querían frenar aquella sangrienta batalla, debían actuar de inmediato.

Y ese momento, por fin, había llegado.

Volviendo a la realidad, observó al pequeño grupo de brujas y magos que se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa oval. Todos en silencio, con los rostros cansados y demacrados, mirándola fijamente mientras esperaban a que se iniciara aquel inusual encuentro. Todos los políticos allí presentes conformaban lo que se denominaba el Comité de Emergencia Nacional, y habían sido cuidadosamente seleccionados para gestionar el país durante aquella crisis. La mayoría de ellos llevaban años ocupando aquellos asientos, y Hermione creyó necesario que lo siguieran haciendo. Al fin y al cabo, tenían mucha más experiencia que ella en aquellos asuntos.

No acostumbraban a reunirse en plena madrugada, pero cuando Hermione había recibido una nota de Los Inefables diciendo que habían hallado información de vital importancia dentro del Departamento de Misterios, había decidido reunirlos cuanto antes.

Tal y como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, buscó rostros familiares entre aquellos desconocidos. Reconoció a Shaqif, que se encontraba sentado a su derecha, muy erguido, como si todo su cuerpo estuviera en alarma, dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento. Y a su lado, como no, se encontraba Ernest Ross, cuyos ojos azules no dejaban de estudiar lo que había a su alrededor. Pero la persona a la que Hermione esperaba ver no estaba entre ellos. La ausencia de Harry era algo que hacía que se le encogiera el corazón. Al verse reducido el número de aurores tras los atentados, Harry se había visto en la obligación de partir de forma inmediata a Japón para poder investigar el asesinato de Kingsley. Egoístamente, hubiera preferido tenerlo allí con ella, pero no estaba en la tesitura de exigir nada. Harry estaba desempeñando de forma impecable su trabajo, y ella tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione cuando la voz de Brutus Valentine, el miembro más veterano de todo el Consejo, rompió el silencio que reinaba en el despacho.

—Señora ministra… —dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para que el resto de los consejeros pudieran ser capaces de notar la disconformidad que había reflejada en su arrugado rostro—. Pensaba que el Consejo era para asuntos delicados, no para observar cómo resuelve el crucigrama del periódico.

Hermione clavó los ojos en los suyos con tanta intensidad, que por un momento pudo ver como el hombre se encogía algo sobre sí mismo. Aunque no demostró arrepentimiento en ningún momento. De entre todos los consejeros, Brutus Valentine era el único que parecía no mostrar ninguna simpatía por Hermione. Y no es que a ella le importara aquel detalle, ya que estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comportamientos, era la forma en la que dirigía cada una de sus palabras envenenadas sin ni siquiera ser capaz de ocultar su desazón. Desconocía los motivos que lo llevaban a tener esa clase de comportamientos con ella, pero no pensaba dejarse pisotear.

—Por algo se le llama Comité de Emergencia, Valentine. Si para usted supone un sacrificio muy grande perder algunos minutos de su preciado sueño para colaborar con nosotros, siempre puede abandonar la sala. —Ni siquiera se sintió mal por ser tan cortante. Hacía tiempo que estaba deseándolo.

Hubo un silencio espeso, seguido de una tensión casi palpable. Brutus, que no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie se dirigiera hacia él en aquel tono, se enderezó en el asiento como si acabara de recibir una bofetada invisible. El resto de los presentes lo miraron, esperando algún tipo de reacción por su parte, pero parecía haber captado de sobra el mensaje. Por su puesto que no iba a abandonar la sala. Ser miembro de aquel consejo era algo tan prestigioso que no podía permitirse el lujo de renunciar a ello. Como respuesta, apretó los labios en un gesto furioso, y alzó la barbilla como si con aquel gesto intentara recuperar algo de dignidad.

Aunque en el fondo, Hermione no podía culparlo. Ella también se encontraba agotada, tanto por la falta de descanso como por la presión constante que sentía sobre sus hombros. No podía dejar de preguntarse dónde demonios estaban Los Inefables y si había cometido un error al llamar al Consejo tan deprisa. Pero la verdad era que recibir aquella nota había conseguido llevarla a un punto de desesperación tal que ya no podía controlar actos tan impulsivos como aquel. Como si de algún tipo de anunciación se tratara, las puertas del despacho se abrieron de golpe y Hermione soltó el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde hacía un buen rato. Lydia Mintumble entró, y a diferencia de la última vez que la había visto, no iba acompañada por ninguno de sus compañeros. Como siempre, vestía la túnica granate que la identificaba como Inefable, el pelo oscuro recogido sobriamente en la nuca y la palidez de su piel hacía que pareciera un fantasma. Su rostro estaba completamente impávido, como si estuviera esforzándose para que nadie pudiera hacer una estimación concreta de la información que traía consigo.

No se le pasó el detalle de que llevaba las manos cerradas en fuertes puños, en un intento por controlar el temblor.

—Ministra… —habló mientras se adentraba en la sala con pasos firmes. El sonido de sus botas al pisar el mármol resonó por toda la habitación—. Siento mucho la espera.

—No se preocupe, Lydia. Espero que su tardanza tenga una buena explicación.

El resto de los consejeros observaron de forma analítica cada gesto de la Inefable, que cogió asiento en la única silla vacía que quedaba en la mesa. En un gesto mecánico, Lydia echó hacia atrás los hombros, como si estuviera preparándose para lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

—Le aseguro que ha sido por una razón de peso, señora Granger. Ahora, con su permiso, me gustaría ser la primera en empezar esta reunión.

Hermione no respondió, simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano que la alentaba a continuar su discurso. A esas alturas sería conveniente que comenzaran cuanto antes si no quería que el resto del Consejo acabara presentando una moción de censura en su contra.

Mintumble carraspeó de forma breve ante de hablar.

—Como todos los aquí presentes ya sabréis, los Inefables hemos podido acceder al Departamento de Misterios. No ha sido tarea fácil, pero logramos tener noticias acerca de lo que La Resistencia sustrajo de su interior. Y me temo que no traigo buenas noticias.

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada, pero Hermione fue capaz de notar el incipiente nerviosismo que afloraba en cada uno de ellos.

—Créanme cuando les digo que hemos hecho las investigaciones pertinentes para corroborar lo que estoy a punto de revelar. —Lydia se acomodó en el asiento—. No se trata de un arma, es algo más oscuro que eso. Algo que en las manos equivocadas supondría el caos absoluto…

Hizo una pausa y, antes de soltar la bomba que guardaba en su interior, miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos. Lo que pudo ver no fue más que temor y una completa certeza de que lo que estaba a punto de decir iba a trastocar por completo todos sus esquemas.

—Se trata de un… horrocrux.

Hermione fue capaz de escuchar el momento exacto en el que su corazón dejó de latir. De repente fue como si el tiempo discurriera lento y espeso, pero su mente, al contrario, empezara a funcionar a toda velocidad. Miles de preguntas comenzaron a rondar por su cabeza a la misma vez que intentaba autoconvencerse de que aquello no podía ser real. Aquella palabra podía significar tantas cosas… Pero por el momento solo podía pensar en una de ellas.

_Voldemort_.

No… No podía ser verdad.

Harry, Ron y ella se habían encargado de perseguir y terminar con todos los horrocruxes. Ella misma destruyó uno con sus propias manos. Por no hablar de que presenció la muerte de Voldemort. Fue testigo directo de como se ponía fin a toda una era de sufrimiento y desgracias. Su parte racional, esa a la que solía acudir la mayoría de las veces, fue la primera en manifestarse. Si Voldemort consiguió en su momento regresar de muerte… ¿Qué le impedía hacerlo dos veces? ¿De verdad podía alguno garantizar que estaba realmente muerto? ¿Que no había logrado forma alguna de preservar un octavo horrocrux?

Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que todas aquellas posibilidades podían ser reales. De que nada les aseguraba que aquella información fuera cierta, pero que tampoco había nada que dijera todo lo contrario.

Fueron los gritos y el clima de exaltación que llenaban la habitación lo que logró sacarla de lleno de la burbuja en la que se había metido. Había todo tipo de reacciones, desde los que se habían quedado mudos por la impresión, hasta los que se dejaban dominar por sus más primitivos instintos. Hermione observó cómo incluso algunos magos se habían levantado de sus asientos, presos del pánico.

—¡Eso es mentira! —gritaba Alden Smith dando un golpe con la mano encima de la mesa.

—¿Está loca? —decía Vanora Tempest, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Lydia—. ¡¿Cómo se atreve si quiera a decir ese tipo de calumnias en un momento tan crítico como este?!

Lydia apenas pestañeó, pero el tono helado de su voz fue más que suficiente para saber lo que pensaba.

—No se me ocurriría mentir con algo tan grave, Vanora.

—¿Y que pretende, Mintumble? ¿Qué creamos la palabra de unos locos chiflados que guardan baratijas en los sótanos del Ministerio? —respondió a su vez Brutus, quien siempre ocultaba su desacuerdo bajo una máscara de hostilidad.

Como siempre, todas las palabras que salían de su boca creaban en Hermione una sensación tan desagradable que hacían imposible que pudiera contenerse.

—Los Inefables han trabajado con mucho esfuerzo durante estos días, Valentine. Ellos por lo menos han conseguido hacer algo más que estar sentado en una silla quejándose de todo.

Hermione aguantó su mirada de acero de nuevo. Estaba empezando a cansarse de sus actitudes mezquinas. No estaba para aguantar ese tipo de comportamientos, y menos de alguien como él. El consejero ni siquiera intentó ocultar la expresión de rabia que surcó su cara, con los labios apretados en una fuerte línea como si estuviera conteniéndose para no explotar.

Decidió centrar su atención en lo que era importante en ese momento. Concretamente en Lydia y en todas las explicaciones que tenía que dar.

—Mintumble. Ha dicho que ha realizado investigaciones acerca del… horrocrux. —Hermione carraspeó al pronunciar aquella palabra—. Espero que pueda explicar todo lo que ha descubierto. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

La bruja asintió y cogió aire de forma lenta y pausada. Luego entrecruzó las manos encima de la mesa mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con un anillo plateado que llevaba en el dedo anular. Aun así se las apañó para no mostrar en ningún momento que estaba realmente tan asustada como el resto.

—Como ya sabrá, los Inefables seguimos una serie de leyes muy estrictas. No se nos está permitido desvelar la forma en la que hacemos nuestro trabajo. Nuestro juramento así lo prohíbe. Así lleva siendo desde hace mucho tiempo. —Siguió dándole vueltas al anillo mientras continuaba hablando—. Y como comprenderá, no seré la primera en romperlo. Así que tendrán que confiar en todas y cada una de mis palabras.

Hermione apretó los labios. Qué difícil era confiar en alguien que guardaba tantos secretos. Había leído mucho sobre los Inefables, por lo que todo lo que acababa de decir Lydia ella ya lo sabía. No por nada se los hacía llamar Inefables. Nadie conocía en qué lugar trabajaban, ni de qué manera, tan solo que eran los encargados de que cada objeto del Departamento de Misterios fuera custodiado. El Ministerio había confiado en ellos durante siglos para preservar los más oscuros secretos del mundo mágico. Algunos incluso llegaban a afirmar de los Inefables existían incluso antes de que lo hiciera el propio Ministerio. Que siempre habían estado ahí, en las sombras, encargándose de que todo tuviera su orden natural. Y ella tampoco quería ser la primera en romper aquel pacto silencioso de confianza mutua.

La forma en la que habían dado con aquella información sería siempre un misterio.

Su silencio fue tomado por Lydia como una respuesta afirmativa, así que continúo con su discurso.

—Puede parecer poco creíble, pero el caso es que ninguno de los Inefables sabíamos de la existencia del horrocrux. No es la primera vez que el Ministerio introduce algo dentro del Departamento de Misterios sin consultarnos antes. Una costumbre bastante fea, a decir verdad, ya que en casos como estos dificulta mucho nuestro trabajo.

Miró directamente a Hermione, que ya iba atando cabos, mientras ella continuaba.

—Así que ese hecho no me sorprende tanto. Al fin al cabo, el Ministerio es el que manda. Supongo que decidieron esconderlo ahí, con la esperanza de que nadie lo encontrara jamás. Ni siquiera nosotros.

«Tenía sentido», pensó Hermione. Ella había estado hacía años dentro del Departamento de Misterios con Harry cuando intentaban hacerse con La Profecía… Si ella hubiera tenido que esconder algo tan importante, sin duda habría elegido aquel sitio. Y también hubiera tomado la decisión de no dejar ninguna información sobre ello.

—Hasta hoy —dijo Shaqif con la voz grave. A Hermione le había impresionado que no hubiera abierto la boca en toda la noche—. Si eso es cierto, si todavía existe un horrocrux...

—Que existe… —confirmó Lydia, pero Shaqif continúo como si no la hubiera oído.

—¿Cómo es que La Resistencia pudo dar con su paradero?

Hermione también se había hecho la misma pregunta. Pero Lydia parecía tener todas las respuestas a cada una de sus cuestiones. La Inefable dejó de juguetear con el anillo para observar a cada miembro del Consejo, como si quisiera que sus palabras fueran tomadas por ciertas.

—Al descubrir la naturaleza del objeto no podía dejar de hacerme las mismas preguntas que ustedes. Así que comencé a investigar. Como en el presente no tenía ninguna respuesta, me remonté al pasado y recordé que en su momento hubo muchos rumores…

—¿Qué tipo de rumores? —preguntó Smith, ahora más calmado.

—Eran tiempo confusos. La guerra acababa de terminar y el Ministerio había enfocado todas sus fuerzas en atrapar a todos y cada uno de los mortífagos. Así que me fui directamente a los registros donde figuran las confesiones de los que sí conseguimos atrapar… Y allí estaba. La mayoría de ellos coincidían en que Voldemort acabaría regresando de nuevo, que ellos se encargarían de hacerlo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione cuando, con un movimiento de varita, Lydia hizo aparecer un montón de legajos viejos y ajados encima de la mesa. Desde aquella distancia fue capaz de ver el sello dorado del Departamento de Aurores en cada una de sus esquinas. Todos los brujos comenzaron a inclinarse para ver mejor las pruebas que estaba presentado.

Hermione no dudó de su veracidad. Harry le había hablado en más de una ocasión del procedimiento que debían llevar en sus detenciones. Siempre debían dejar una prueba escrita del interrogatorio, como prueba para posibles juicios posteriores.

—Como podéis observar, no eran casos aislados. Más de cien confesiones. Más de cien personas diciendo exactamente lo mismo. Palabra por palabra. Todos y cada uno de ellos fueron interrogados con _Veritaserum_, tal y como dicta la ley.

Hermione se llevó las manos a las sienes mientras las masajeaba en un intento por ordenar sus ideas. A su lado, Ross la observaba en silencio. Parecía que él también había caído en lo mismo. Si lo que Lydia estaba diciendo era verdad, si existía la remota posibilidad de que ese horrocrux hiciera regresar a Voldemort… No hacía más que confirmar que estaban perdiendo una guerra que había empezado mucho antes de lo que creían. Tenía bastante sentido que el Ministerio lo hubiera llevado en secreto. Acababan de salir de una guerra. ¿Quién en su sano juicio hubiera soportado saber que existía la remota posibilidad de que el terror de lo vivido pudiera resurgir de nuevo? No podían. No cuando habían perdido tanto.

—El Ministerio comenzó a investigar si las confesiones eran ciertas —continúo, pero esta vez Hermione, completando la historia de Lydia con sus propias conclusiones—. De alguna forma descubrieron el octavo horrocrux. Y lo preservaron sin decir nada.

—Por las barbas de Merlín… —musitó Ernest Ross a su lado cuando fue consciente de las palabras de Hermione. Era como si en su cabeza acabara de unir todas las piezas de aquel tétrico juego—. Ahora todo tiene sentido, ¿por qué si no iba a querer un grupo de ex mortífagos un objeto como ese? Ya tenemos un porqué de todos sus ataques hacia el Ministerio durante todo este tiempo…

—Porque estaban intentando hacerse con él desde un principio… —musitó Shaqif—. Siempre hemos estado equivocados. No querían justicia. Buscaban venganza por todo lo que sucedió en la guerra.

—Y qué mejor venganza que implantar de nuevo el terror que un día casi los llevó a la gloria —completó Lydia, y por un momento parecía orgullosa de que sus investigaciones fueran tomadas con seriedad.

—Eso sigue sin responder a una pregunta, Lydia —dijo Ross. —¿Cómo dio La Resistencia con el paradero del horrocrux?

Esta vez fue el turno de Brutus de contestar y, por primera vez, lo hacía para aportar algo coherente.

—Muchos mortífagos lograron escapar de la persecución del Ministerio… No sería de extrañar que formaran un grupo armado, hicieran crecer sus filas y extendieran la creencia de que podían revivir a Voldemort, siempre y cuando tuvieran el horrocrux en su poder.

—Por no mencionar el pequeño detalle de que tenemos un traidor dentro del Ministerio —recordó Shaqif que, curiosamente, miraba fijamente a Hermione mientras lo decía—. Pudo averiguar si estaba en el Departamento de Misterios.

Otro murmullo generalizado llenó la habitación, haciendo que la cabeza de Hermione estuviera a punto de explotar.

_Malfoy_.

Mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en él desde su extraño encuentro en San Mungo. Había pedido al doctor Warren que la mantuviera informada personalmente de su evolución, y lo había hecho porque sabía que Draco Malfoy se encontraba, a todos los efectos, solo en el mundo. Parecía que las desgracias habían marcado su vida de forma irremediable. No tenía familia. Su padre se había suicidado poco antes de los juicios y Narcisa Malfoy se encontraba internada en un centro psiquiátrico muy cerca de Lancashire. Nadie sabía qué había ocurrido con exactitud, pero decían que la pena y la culpa habían acabado con los últimos resquicios de su persona. A eso se sumaba el hecho de que Draco había enviudado con apenas veintidós años, quedándole únicamente su hijo Scorpius, quien estaba en Hogwarts ajeno a todo lo que pasaba en el exterior.

Ella, irónicamente, era lo único que le quedaba a Draco Malfoy.

No iba a negar que lo hacía por pena, aunque siendo sincera consigo mismo, más bien era por compasión. Ella tenía amigos, familia, un hogar. Alguien que llorara su pérdida cuando dejara este mundo. Él no tenía a nadie que pudiera recordarle cómo era antes del accidente. Y no había muerte peor que la del olvido. Hermione sabía que ni siquiera él merecía algo así.

—Por las barbas de Merlín… —dijo Vanora mientras observaba uno de los expedientes que Lydia había presentado con anterioridad—. Si todo esto es cierto… No quiero imaginar qué pasaría si esta noticia saliera a la luz. Sería el caos absoluto.

—¡Por no hablar de cómo se vería dañada la imagen del Ministerio! —exclamó Alden Smith, haciendo que su estrafalario sombrero rodara peligrosamente sobre su cabeza—. ¿Cómo seremos capaces de explicarle al mundo que no solo dejamos que entraran dentro de nuestra fortaleza, sino que también permitimos que robaran un arma tan potente? Por no hablar del asesinato a Kingsley. Si no podemos garantizar la seguridad de una sola persona, cómo vamos a hacerlo de un país entero.

Brutus emitió un sonido grave con la garganta, similar a un rugido.

—No podemos decir nada. Ya habéis visto lo que esos asquerosos que se hacen llamar periodistas son capaces de hacer. —Con un gesto de la cabeza señaló el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ que todavía reposaba abierto sobre la mesa—. ¡No hacen más que desacreditarnos! Y lo peor es que la gente está de su parte. Creen toda la mierda que publican.

Por mucho que costara admitirlo, Valentine tenía razón. Desde los atentados, la prensa se había vuelto más agresiva conforme iban pasando los días. Y tanto ella como los demás sabían que era su forma de protesta por el inminente silencio que había adoptado el Ministerio frente aquella crisis. No es que no quisieran dar explicaciones, es que hasta ese momento ni siquiera ellos tenían ninguna información que poder aportar. La población estaba comenzando a impacientarse y aquellos titulares no hacían más que incrementar la exaltación pública.

Querían culpables. Y los querían ya.

Hermione pensó en las palabras de Alden. Salir dando ese tipo de información supondría el fin del Ministerio, de su credibilidad, de su estatuto de poder... Todos los cimientos en los que se sustentaba acabarían cayendo bajo su propio peso. Pero también creía que la sociedad merecía saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había muerto gente inocente. Padres, hermanos, hijos… amigos. No quería que los tiempos en los que el Ministerio fingía no ver la realidad y miraba hacia otro lado se repitiera. No mientras ella estuviera al mando.

—El mundo merece saber la verdad —contestó Hermione, con voz autoritaria—. Es lo menos que podemos hacer.

—Su honestidad es de agradecer, ministra —dijo Lydia suspirando. Parecía cansada, con los hombros caídos bajo la capa granate—. Pero vuestros consejeros tienen razón. Eso sería admitir que hemos cometidos errores. Y no son unos errores fáciles de subsanar.

—¡Pero no pararán! —gritó Shaqif, sacando su temperamento a relucir—. Ya has visto lo que han hecho con la fotografía de Kingsley. Cada semana buscan algo nuevo con lo que alimentar la ira de la población. Están sembrando incertidumbre como forma de presión.

—¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos, Shaqif? —exclamó Hermione, perdiendo por primera vez los nervios—. ¿Qué mintamos? Estamos hablando de periodistas. Sé lo que son capaces de hacer. Lo he vivido en mis propias carnes durante toda mi vida. Siempre encuentran alguna forma de llegar a la verdad sin importar lo que destruyan a su paso, que en este caso somos nosotros. Y si la gente se enterara de que mentimos desde un principio, dejarán de confiar en nosotros.

Durante un momento solo fue capaz de oír su propia respiración acelerada. Estaba tan cansada de toda aquella situación… Sintió la mano de Ross posarse sobre su hombro y apretarlo con algo de ligereza. No había pedido aquella clase de apoyo, y menos viniendo de alguien como él, pero se lo agradeció. Ojalá Harry estuviera allí... Él sabría qué hacer y qué decir. Sabía manejar aquel tipo de situaciones mejor que ella. Estaba acostumbrado a la presión constante de la gente esperando algo extraordinario de él. Quería hacer las cosas bien, pero la situación no se lo ponía nada fácil.

—Sé que quieres un Ministerio transparente, Hermione —dijo Ross en tono de conciliación—. Que quieres marcar la diferencia, y eso esta bien… pero hay veces que no es posible hacer lo que uno considera correcto. Hay que hacer sacrificios. Ahora mismo, hagamos lo que hagamos, estamos jodidos. Si guardamos silencio, la prensa seguirá presionando para que hablemos. Pero si hablamos, cundirá el pánico, que es justo lo que La Resistencia quiere…

Hermione se mordió el labio. Sentía tanta impotencia, tanta rabia, que lo único que tenía ganas era de llorar, como cuando era pequeña y pensaba que había un monstruo bajo su cama. Pero con la pequeña diferencia de que esta vez los monstruos eran reales.

—¿Y qué debemos hacer? —susurró, agotada—. ¿Quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras averiguamos algo más sobre el horrocrux? Aunque lo hagamos, seguimos sin tener absolutamente nada con lo que trabajar. Y se nos acaba el tiempo. Todo el mundo sabe que una guerra no es más que una carrera a contrarreloj. Y les recuerdo que vamos perdiendo.

—Puede que todavía haya alguna opción, señora… ministra.

De repente toda la atención de la sala se centró en las facciones orondas de Brutus Valentine. Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, pues había cierta satisfacción cruzando su rostro. Sus pequeños ojos azules brillaban y Hermione tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿De que se trata? —preguntó Lydia Mintumble, sin poder ocultar la curiosidad.

—Bueno, la ministra acaba de decirlo —respondió Valentine sin mirar siquiera a Hermione—. Necesitamos más tiempo para realizar las investigaciones. Y puede que haya algo que mantenga a la prensa ocupada durante un buen tiempo. Aunque yo no diría "qué"… más bien "quién".

A Hermione comenzó a acelerársele el pulso.

—¿Quién? —preguntó con cautela.

Brutus sonrió de lado, como si hubiera estado esperando ansiosamente a que alguien hiciera aquella pregunta.

—Oh, pensaba que era algo obvio. Pero ya que lo preguntas… Tenemos a Malfoy.

El consejero miró al resto de sus compañeros, que habían comenzado a cuchichear, de nuevo, entre sí. Luego miró a Hermione, todavía con la sonrisita plantada en el rostro. Había conseguido el efecto que quería.

—¿Malfoy? —repitió Hermione—. ¿Y puede explicarme qué pinta Malfoy en todo esto, Valentine?

—Cuando Shaqif mencionó al traidor no pude evitar pensar en él. Es más que evidente quién ha sido el culpable de todo esto.

—Vaya al grano, Valentine —apremió Ross, ahora menos paciente que antes.

Brutus levantó las manos en señal de falsa rendición.

—Todo el mundo quiere a alguien a quien culpar, en quien focalizar su ira... Y nosotros lo hemos estado custodiando todo este tiempo en San Mungo. —Miró al resto de sus compañeros, como buscando alguna señal que le confirmara que aprobaban lo que estaba diciendo—. Pensadlo bien. Si filtramos la noticia a la prensa de que el causante ha sido un espía de La Resistencia infiltrado en el Ministerio, ya no podrán pensar en otra cosa. Nuestra imagen no se vería tan afectada porque no ha sido del todo culpa nuestra. Solo confiamos en la redención de un pobre descarriado… Entregar a Malfoy nos daría el tiempo suficiente para encontrar de nuevo el horrocrux.

Hermione se quedó muda. Sabía que Draco tendría complicado defender su postura. Su situación era de lo más controvertida. Se había convertido en un hombre marcado por su pasado, y ahora también por su presente. A pesar de que todas las pruebas parecían apuntar directamente hacia él, Hermione tenía la sensación de que algo no cuadraba. ¿Por qué dejaría vivo La Resistencia a Malfoy? Nunca habían logrado atrapar a uno de los suyos, y no creía que fueran capaces de dejar con vida a un espía que podía delatarlos. ¿Por qué arrebatarle sus recuerdos? ¿No habría sido más fácil matarlo y hacer que pareciera un auror más caído en la batalla?

—Sé que fui la primera en sembrar la semilla de la desconfianza al decir que había un traidor entre nuestras filas. Y así sigue siendo —rebatió Lydia—. Pero lamento comunicarle, Valentine, que no hay pruebas que incriminen de forma directa al señor Malfoy.

No supo por qué, pero Hermione suspiró aliviada. Efectivamente no había pruebas que lo incriminaran, pero tampoco existían pruebas que demostraran que era inocente.

—Oh, por favor, Mintumble. No sea cínica —contestó Brutus perdiendo la compostura—. Él mismo es una prueba más que fehaciente. Por el amor de Circe, ¡pero si es un Malfoy! Quién en su sano juicio dudaría de su culpabilidad. Antes mortífago servidor del Señor Oscuro. ¡Nada más que su mano derecha! Y de repente se le antoja ser auror. Un auror que conocía el Ministerio de pies a cabeza los entró a su interior, los llevó directamente al horrocrux. Por no hablar de que es el único superviviente de los atentados. Llámame necio, pero creo que son demasiadas coincidencias para llamarlo un simple golpe de suerte.

—La única que puede poner en tela de juicio esas pruebas soy yo, Valentine, que para algo soy la ministra —refutó Hermione, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de varios miembros del consejo—. No voy a entregar a un hombre que podría ser inocente para calmar la rabia de la gente. Esto no es un circo romano.

Y ella no pensaba lanzar a Draco Malfoy a los leones. Seguía teniendo el presentimiento de que no estaba bien…

—No hay pruebas, pero lo que dice Valentine… —dijo Vanora, aunque mantuvo la mirada fija en la superficie de la mesa—. Lograríamos obtener el tiempo que necesitamos.

—Por no mencionar que los Malfoy hicieron mucho daño durante la guerra. Los crímenes que se cometieron en su casa, los que cometieron ellos mismos. Hay algunas manchas que no se borran jamás.

Hermione resopló frustrada. Aquello estaba empezando a desbordarla. Necesitaba sentir que tenía el control. Que por lo menos era capaz de tomar una decisión correcta. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Quería salvarlo, darle la oportunidad de que se explicara como la tuvo cuando fueron los juicios, pero aunque así fuera, no podría hacerlo. No tenía memoria. Malfoy ya no era Malfoy. No podría defenderse de algo que no recordaba haber hecho. ¿En qué clase de persona la convertía el hecho de vender la vida de una persona de esa manera? Ni siquiera se paró a pensar en la posibilidad de que estuviera realmente equivocada. Prefirió aferrarse a su intuición, aquella que siempre le había gritado desde una esquina de su consciencia que Malfoy no era la persona que buscaban.

—Esos crímenes quedaron en el pasado, Smith —habló. Aunque temblaba por dentro, fue capaz de transmitir una fuerza que en realidad no sentía—. Los Malfoy ya obtuvieron su condena, al igual que el resto de los mortífagos. Sería injusto por nuestra parte haber perdonado todos esos delitos para echárselos en cara ahora. Por no hablar de que la situación de Malfoy es excepcional.

—Defina excepcional —dijo Shaqif. En sus ojos oscuros se reflejaba toda la indignación que sentía. Él era el primero que quería ver la cabeza de Malfoy colgada en una estaca.

—Para inculparlo tendría que celebrarse un juicio —respondió Hermione, aguantándole la mirada—. Habría que presentar pruebas. No las tenemos. Habría que obtener una confesión directa del acusado… Y lamento informaros de que, aunque quisiéramos, no la obtendríamos nunca. Se olvidan de que Draco Malfoy fue desmemoriado durante el atentado al Ministerio. No guarda ni un solo recuerdo sobre su vida. ¿Qué hay de justo en eso? ¿No estaríamos saltándonos, no sé, la mitad de las leyes que conforman nuestro sistema jurídico?

—Además, los recuerdos de Malfoy siguen siendo importantes —dijo Ross, apoyando las palabras de Hermione—. En ellos está la clave para saber qué pasó realmente el día del atentado.

—Pero los recuerdos de Malfoy eran importantes para saber qué fue lo que La Resistencia robó —rebatió Smith—. Y ya sabemos de qué se trata. No nos sirve para nada.

—Oh, sí que nos sirve —dijo entonces Lydia—. En esos recuerdos está todo lo que necesitamos saber. Si es un espía, obtendremos una fuente de información directa sobre La Resistencia. Quiénes son, cuántos, dónde se ocultan, cuál es su siguiente plan… En esos recuerdos podíamos tener muchas respuestas que, de media, tardaríamos meses en averiguar a través de investigaciones.

Nadie habló y Hermione se dedicó a mirar a cada uno de los magos que había allí sentados, delante de ella. En sus caras pudo ver desaprobación, pero también que sabían que lo que ambas mujeres decían era cierto. Agradeció que entre sus consejeros hubiera alguien con sentido común. No podían entregar a una persona sin darle antes el beneficio de la duda. ¿Qué clase de Ministerio serían si ellos mismos se saltaran sus propias normas?

—¿Y qué pretende hacer entonces? —gruñó Brutus, como siempre, impasible—. ¿Dejar que el Ministerio se hunda en la miseria antes que entregar a un maldito delincuente?

—Ya basta, Valentine —reprochó Ross, y en su tono ya se entreveía su agotamiento.

Hermione dedicó unos minutos para pensar. Como ministra tenía que tomar decisiones, pero la reunión no había hecho más que abrir varios frentes que no sabía cómo combatir. El horrocrux, la prensa, el traidor… Malfoy. Si al menos fuera capaz de poder controlar una de todas esas cosas, el resto sería más fácil. Sabía que la idea que había planteado Valentine había calado hondo dentro del Consejo. E intuía que no iba a darse por vencido hasta conseguir lo que quería. Buscó opciones, alternativas, y como siempre dio con algo que podía servir.

Al fin y al cabo, gustara o no, ella estaba al mando. Solo esperaba no errar en sus decisiones.

—Esperaremos —dijo, e ignoró todas las expresiones de inconformismo—. Creo recordar que tenemos a un grupo de aurores investigando el asesinato de Kingsley en Japón. Puede que traigan alguna noticia que sea relevante, cualquier cosa que a La Resistencia se le haya pasado por alto. Contamos con el mejor grupo de investigadores, por no hablar de los refuerzos que nos ha ofrecido el emperador japonés.

—Pero ¿y la prensa? ¿Qué haremos con ella? —preguntó Varona Tempest, tan temerosa como siempre.

—Tengo unos contactos que pueden ayudarme a despistar a la prensa. Dentro de unos días volveré a convocar otra reunión —dijo Hermione, con más seguridad de la que sentía. Todavía no sabía cómo, pero lo haría—. Mientras tanto pido discreción. Lo que ha sido desvelado esta noche no puede salir de esta habitación jamás. Nadie puede saber que todavía existe un horrocrux. La fuente de su publicación ha de venir directamente del Ministerio, ¿queda claro?

El profundo silencio demostró que así era. Respiró hondo porque lo que estaba a punto de decir era algo que, aunque no lo supiera todavía, iba a cambiarle la vida para siempre.

—Como ministra de este Ministerio y bajo los ojos de la ley, declaro a Draco Malfoy testigo protegido. —Hubo un sonido colectivo de sorpresa, como si no pudieran creer lo que estaban oyendo, pero ella continúo—: No solo quedará bajo tutela directa del Ministerio, sino que yo misma me encargaré de su supervisión de forma directa. Garantizaré su bienestar hasta que recupere sus recuerdos. Una vez que lo haga y podamos demostrar la verdad a través de ellos, dejaré al señor Malfoy en manos de Wizenmagot, que se encargará de juzgar si merece un castigo o no. En ese caso, si no hay nada más que añadir… se levanta la sesión.

Observó cómo el reducido grupo de magos se quedaba pasmado ante sus palabras, aunque poco a poco fueron saliendo de su aletargo. Nadie se atrevió a hablar y ella sabía de sobra que eso pasaría. Una cosa era debatir, otra muy distinta era contravenir los acatos del propio ministro. Vio como Brutus se levantaba de la silla con tanta rabia que generó un estruendo enorme. No hacía falta saber que significa su mirada asesina, los dientes apretados y los puños tensos. Valentine no estaba acostumbrado a no salirse con la suya. Y Hermione Granger supo que acababa de ganarse un enemigo. Vanora Tempest y Alden Smith lo siguieron, ambos con las cabezas gachas y murmurando entre sí, completamente estupefactos. Lydia Mintumble fue la única capaz de dedicarle el amago de una sonrisa sincera. Hermione le devolvió el gesto, agradecida por la ayuda que había recibido por su parte. La vio alejarse con su capa roja deslizándose sobre el suelo blanco de mármol. Como si fuera sangre en la nieve.

Pero no todos abandonaron el despacho. Shaqif seguía plantado en su asiento y, como siempre, tenía que expresar sus más profundos sentimientos.

—Está loca. Va a llevar al Ministerio a la ruina. ¿Acaso sabe lo que está haciendo?

Hermione suspiró mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Tuvo que apoyar las palmas sobre la fría mesa de madera para conseguir algo de estabilidad.

—En ese caso asumiré toda la responsabilidad, Shaqif. Dejaré que seas el primero en echármelo en cara.

A su lado, Ross también se levantó. A Hermione todavía le parecía curioso su cambio de actitud. Si anteriormente se había mostrado tan agresivo como su compañero, aquel día algo parecía haber cambiado. Ya se encargaría de averiguar los motivos, pero no esa noche. Necesitaba descansar. Pero sabía que no iba a dejar que se fuera sin hacer la pregunta que llevaba rondando por su mente durante los últimos segundos.

—Hermione… Cuando dices que vas a encargarte personalmente de Draco Malfoy… ¿a que te refieres?

Hermione ni siquiera lo miró cuando comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas, dispuesta a dejar atrás toda aquella locura.

—Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero, Ross —dijo de forma que su respuesta no dejara lugar a dudas. —Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo una habitación de invitados que preparar.

* * *

**N/A**

¡Hola!

Por fin traigo el capítulo... Lo prometido es deuda jajaja. No sabéis el quebradero de cabeza que me ha dado, y he tardado la vida en encontrar algo de inspiración para sacarlo adelante, pero bueno lo importante es que he podido acabarlo. Sé que ha sido un poco tostón -casi siete mil palabras que para mí ya es un triunfo- pero creo que era justo y necesario para el desarrollo de la historia.

Como siempre, gracias a **Cristy1994** por ser la mejor y leer siempre mis capítulos y animarme a continuarlos.

Volviendo al capítulo... ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Esperabais que fuera un horrocrux? ¿Creéis que Hermione a tomado una buena decisión? ¿Pensáis que Draco es inocente o culpable?

Y lo más importante... ¿qué hará con él ahora que está bajo su protección? Al final, doy una "pequeña" pista.

¡Como siempre se aceptan apuestas!

Un beso enorme y muchísimas gracias por leer!

Hasta el siguiente capítulo,

Noe :)


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/A**

¡Hola!

Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Aviso que es un poco largo y de verdad espero que no sea muy aburrido. Pensé en dividirlo en dos partes, pero creo que es mejor dejarlo así.

Como siempre, dar las gracias a **Cristy1994** por ser la mejor beta que se puede tener y por animarme siempre a continuar escribiendo. Y a Eli, por soportarme más de lo que merezco :')

También gracias a todos vosotros/as por leer cada una de mis palabras.

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5. **

* * *

El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza dentro del pecho que hasta dolía.

Mientras caminaba por el oscuro pasillo de la última planta de San Mungo, intentó respirar profundo un par de veces para calmar su nerviosismo. Ernest Ross caminaba junto a ella, con su habitual uniforme oscuro del Departamento de Seguridad, las manos enfundadas en unos guantes de cuero y la varita fuertemente apretada entre sus dedos. Desde aquella distancia Hermione pudo ver mejor la expresión de su rostro. Estaba serio, con las cejas fruncidas y los labios fuertemente apretados. Los ojos azules parecían más brillantes que nunca, debido tal vez a la exaltación que se había producido minutos atrás en el despacho de Hermione.

Habían recibido un mensaje urgente del doctor Warren anunciando que había encontrado una forma de acceder a los recuerdos de Draco Malfoy.

A pesar de que se encontraban en medio de una reunión con el gabinete de comunicación del Ministerio, quienes seguían buscando una manera de mantener al margen a la prensa amarilla, había saltado sobre su silla de ministra y había abandonado la sala dando carreras.

Llevaba esperando aquella noticia durante días. Tras la anterior reunión con el Consejo, había determinado que centrarían parte de sus esfuerzos en intentar recuperar los recuerdos de Malfoy. Con Harry y sus aurores todavía en Japón, y sin ningún tipo de novedad con la que pudieran trabajar o adelantar las investigaciones, Hermione había trazado un plan de acción alternativo. La idea de que los recuerdos de Malfoy eran de vital importancia, cobraba peso a cada día que pasaba. Sin ninguna otra opción a su alcance, tan solo esperar noticias desde el otro lado del océano, había dedicado muchas horas en pensar que podían hacer con él...

Con Malfoy.

No iba a negar que había llegado a obsesionarse con esa idea. No podía dejar de pensar en ello, en lo extraño que era su peculiar situación.

¿Por qué la Resistencia se tomaría la molestia de eliminar sus recuerdos de forma tan radical? ¿Qué era aquello que tanto quería evitar que descubrieran?

Aunque también habían barajado la posibilidad de que Malfoy no fuera más que un peón en aquel enorme juego de ajedrez, que lo dejaran atrás aposta, como una forma de hacerles perder el tiempo y distraerlos. Pero Hermione... Hermione sentía que había algo más. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero había algo en su interior —tal vez institución, tal vez locura— que gritaba a los cuatros vientos que todas las respuestas a sus preguntas estaban allí, metidas en aquella mente rota y que tan solo tendría que buscar la manera de hacerlos regresar.

A esas alturas ya había dejado de importarle en quien era Draco Malfoy. O en su caso, quien había sido en un pasado. Había decidido dejar de lado todos los resentimientos tenía hacia él guardados en un rincón de su corazón. Egoístamente, comenzó a ver a Draco como una especie de herramienta que podían usar. Una llave capaz de abrir la puerta hacia su única salida. El medio para obtener un fin. Así que no, Hermione no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Necesitaba mantener la mente fría. Saber cómo debía actuar en cada momento sin que importara todo lo demás.

Pararse a pensar en si salvar a Malfoy era la decisión moral más correcta solo haría que perdieran tiempo. ¿Odiar a Malfoy era más importante que sus responsabilidades como ministra? ¿Iba a tirar por la borda la única opción que tenían por un resentimiento arraigado desde la infancia? No, ella ya no era así. Se consideraba una persona compasiva hasta el punto de entender lo difícil de la situación de Malfoy, había logrado ponerse en su lugar... Y si había conseguido todo eso, también sería capaz de lograr dejar de lado todos sus prejuicios. Al menos durante el tiempo que durara esa situación excepcional. Ni siquiera sabía con ciencia cierta si Draco Malfoy seguía siendo aquella persona. Según los estudios del doctor Warren, era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Una persona completamente nueva.

Por esa razón, Hermione se negaba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras esperaba a que sucediera algún milagro. Harry podía tardar semanas en regresar con algo útil, y las investigaciones del Ministerio no estaban dando ningún fruto. Necesitaba centrar su atención a cualquier cosa que pudiera darle cualquier información sobre la Resistencia y también sobre el horrocrux.

Esa última palabra se clavó en su mente como si fuera una daga envenenada. Después de todo lo que habían hecho, todo lo que habían sacrificado, de lo que habían perdido... Podía volver a repetirse. Estaban muy cerca de que aquel infierno volviera a brotar de nuevo. Hermione no podía, no quería, que aquello fuera real. Sin embargo tampoco podía mirar hacia otro lado. No cuando toda la responsabilidad caía sobre sus hombros. No cuando llevaban tanta desventaja con el enemigo. Precisamente esa era su función como ministra. Evitar que aquello sucediera, y si para ello tenía que utilizar a Malfoy, si eso significaba que tenía que lidiar con él de cualquier forma...Lo haría. Haría lo que fuera necesario para mantener a salvo a su país, a sus amigos, a su familia... Todo con tal de no repetir lo vivido hacía casi veinte años.

Tras esa decisión, se había mantenido en continuo contacto con San Mungo para conocer la evolución de Malfoy. Durante días no habían logrado ningún tipo de éxito en ninguna de las pruebas que le habían realizado a su cerebro. Ningún indicio positivo de que Draco Malfoy sería capaz de volver del limbo onírico en el que se encontraba para acabar con todo aquello de una vez. Hermione evitó soltar una risa desesperada. Quien iba a decirle a ella que alguna vez en su vida iba a necesitarlo, precisamente a él, de una forma tan desesperada y primitiva.

Y pensó que era una extraña coincidencia. Ella lo necesitaba a él para tener razón, para lograr lo que fuera con tal de acabar con la Resistencia. Para destruirlos. Y ella era lo único que él tenía para sobrevivir en aquel mundo que se moría por verlo pudriéndose entre las rejas de una prisión. Un equilibrio extraño, raro, que hacía que la balanza de sus pensamientos se quedara en tablas.

Tenía que hacerlo volver de alguna forma. Y ese día había llegado.

Observó la puerta de madera, que resaltaba sobre el blanco de las paredes, y suspiró larga y profundamente cuando Ernest Ross aminoró la marcha, indicándole que ese era el lugar donde se efectuaría la reunión.

Respiró profundamente antes de coger el picaporte de hierro entre sus dedos, decidida a enfrentarse a aquella situación lo más rápido posible. Antes de que pudiera tirar de la puerta hacia el interior, Ross agarró su antebrazo con determinación. La tela de sus guantes estaba tan fría que Hermione se estremeció ante el contacto.

—Hermione, pase lo que pase ahí dentro… —murmuró, mirándola directamente a los ojos. El brillo azul de su mirada se había apagado varios tonos y ahora parecía inquieto. —No apartes la mirada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

—Tú…no lo hagas.

Ernest dio un paso hacia atrás, apartando el agarre de su brazo, para situarse en posición defensiva al otro lado del pasillo. Hermione decidió no darle importancia a ese extraño intercambio de palabras. Se volvió hacia la puerta y sin pensar demasiado en ello, entró al interior dejando al mago tras de sí.

Aquella situación era algo que tendría que lidiar ella sola. Ross estaba allí porque se había ofrecido escoltarla hasta el lugar por si en algún momento precisaba de su ayuda. Pero Hermione no era tonta. Sabía que estaba allí para defenderla en caso de que algo saliera mal. Después del asesinato de Kingsley, estaban tan obsesionados con la seguridad del ministro que casi nunca se encontraba a solas con nadie. Siempre había alguien a su alrededor, con la varita en la mano como si fuera un accesorio meramente casual.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de llamar para avisar de su inminente llegada. No tenía tiempo para formalismos.

Lo primero que percibió nada más entrar fue una habitación simple de hospital donde el único mobiliario consistía en una pequeña mesa con tres sillas y una camilla situada en la parte izquierda. Hermione observó a los dos hombres que se encontraban allí, inclinados cerca de la cama, mientras cuchicheaban entre sí con las cabezas muy juntas.

Y allí, sentado entre ellos, se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Completamente despierto.

Hermione sintió que le temblaban las piernas.

A diferencia de la última vez que lo había visto, estaba sentado en una silla de rueda con la pierna escayolada, donde había desaparecido la mitad de los hierros que en antaño la atravesaban. La ligera luz que entraba a través de los cristales llenaba la estancia e impactaban de lleno contra su pelo rubio, algo largo y descuidado, haciendo que pareciera tan blanco como la nieve. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente levantada hacia la ventana como si estuviera ensimismado en aquel momento de paz. No parecía importarle en absoluto estar en medio de una conversación a la que no había sido invitado a participar.

Hermione pensó que era una imagen extraña. Estaba viendo a Draco Malfoy, pero aquella persona se alejaba con creces de lo que había sido en antaño. Parecía tan frágil, tan inocente, que por un segundo vio el parecido con su hijo Scorpius.

Pero eso no fue lo que logró impactarla. Fue observar su rostro, bañado por el sol, lo que hizo que su respiración se cortara al instante.

Ya no tenía aquellas aparatosas vendas cubriendo su cabeza, vendas que en su primera visita restó importancia debido a la urgencia. Y Hermione no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando descubrió la aparatosa cicatriz, ya cauterizada seguramente con magia, que recorría la mitad de su delicado rostro. Sus ojos vagaron por el camino que se había dibujado de forma permanente sobre su piel pálida. La herida recorría el lado derecho de su rostro, dibujando un camino sinuoso desde el nacimiento del pelo, pasando por encima de una ceja dorada, surcando la piel delicada del párpado cerrado. Se fijó en como avanzaba sobre las líneas de sus labios carnosos, muriendo más allá de la parte izquierda de su mandíbula hasta desaparecer por debajo del cuello de su camisa.

"_No apartes la mirada_", había dicho Ernest. Y ahora entendía a que se refería.

Pero incluso donde debía ver horror, donde debía haber fealdad, había cierta belleza que hacía difícil que pudiera apartar la vista. Ni siquiera así, con el rostro demacrado por los restos de su pasado, pudo evitar pensar que era lo más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, justo al lugar donde su corazón martilleaba con fuerza, cuando descubrió que un par de ojos grises la atravesaban desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Draco la miraba.

Había estado tan centrada en admirar aquella imagen —_su_ imagen—, que no había reparado en que él se había incorporado en la silla para observarla mejor. Ella tragó en seco, sintiéndose por un momento incómoda ante el escrutinio de su mirada gris. Estaba estudiándola. De arriba abajo, desde la punta impecable de sus tacones hasta su rostro. Como si estuviera tratando de encajar alguna pieza dentro de su cabeza. Pero no hubo ningún signo de reconocimiento, nada que demostrara que parecía reconocerla de alguna forma.

Ante el silencio incómodo, Draco alzó una ceja. Su rostro se contrajo y con el también su cicatriz.

Hermione abrió la boca, intentando que alguna palabra saliera de ella, pero la cerró al descubrir que no sabía exactamente que decir. Todos los discursos que había preparado en su mente quedaron reducidos a escombros y cenizas.

Pero al final se obligó a moverse, cerró la puerta tras de sí llamando la atención de los dos hombres que todavía no habían reparado en su presencia. Sorprendidos, ambos giraron la cabeza en su dirección. Reconoció a Ethan Warren con el pelo castaño, los ojos azules, y aquella expresión tranquila que tanto lo caracterizaba. En cuanto al otro mago... Hermione no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser. A diferencia de Warren, no era joven. Había numerosas arrugas surcando todo su rostro y el tono de su piel similar al café, hacían juego con sus ojos castaños y su pelo oscuro casi rapado. Tenía las manos entrecruzadas sobre la tela su túnica de un color púrpura tan intenso que Hermione se vio en la obligación de pestañear.

Ethan Warren fue el primero en iniciar la conversación.

—Señora Granger, la estábamos esperando. —le dedicó una escueta mirada antes de dirigirse al misterioso mago que había traído consigo. —Lamento no avisar con antelación de que traería compañía, pero el doctor Isaac Hale es un experto a nivel mundial en neurología mágica. Ha venido directamente desde Sudáfrica para ayudarnos.

Isaac Hale dirigió sus ojos oscuros hacia ella y estiró una mano en su dirección. Hermione se obligó a reaccionar y dio varios pasos para estrechársela, siendo plenamente consciente de que los ojos de Malfoy no se habían despegado de ella ni un solo instante. Apretó con fuerza la mano del medimago y mientras lo hacía observó discretamente los numerosos anillos de oro que adornaban sus dedos. A simple vista no parecía un médico al uso. Comparado con la túnica blanca con la que acostumbraba a ver a los medimagos que conocía, el doctor Hale era como un soplo de aire fresco. Diferente y necesario.

—Gracias por su colaboración, doctor Hale. Espero que el viaje haya merecido la pena— dijo Hermione al fin, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa formal.

—Por favor, llámame Isaac. —su era suave y con un ligero acento del que no supo descifrar la procedencia. Su boca respondió a su sonrisa para luego añadir: —Cuando Ethan se puso en contacto conmigo y me explicó la situación del señor Malfoy... Simplemente no pude negarme. Es un caso muy extraordinario.

—Gracias, doctor. Sin duda alguna el mejor cumplido que he recibido en mucho tiempo—dijo Draco entonces ganándose la atención de todos. Su voz sonó grave y áspera, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin hablar. Hizo una mueca que Hermione identificó como un amago de sonrisa para luego añadir: —Al menos que yo recuerde, claro.

Sus ojos grises todavía miraban a Hermione cuando se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla de ruedas. Intentó no fijarse demasiado en como la cicatriz se arrugó sobre su piel cuando sus labios se curvaron. A su lado, Ethan dio un respingo de sorpresiva revelación, como si acabara de reparar de golpe en su presencia.

—Ah, señor Malfoy. —dijo el doctor poniendo una mano sobre su hombro de forma jovial, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Draco, y luego se dirigió hacia Hermione de nuevo. — Me complace presentarle a…

—Ya sé quién es. — lo cortó Draco, clavando sus ojos grises otra vez en ella.

Isaac se giró para mirarlo tan sorprendido como se encontraba el doctor Warren. Hermione, en cambio, estaba paralizada. Como si Draco supiera lo que todos estaban pensando, movió una mano señalando levemente a la pequeña mesita que había cerca de la cama. Encima de ella, doblados a conciencia, había algunas revistas y varios ejemplares de _El Profeta_. Hermione apartó la vista cuando descubrió que su propio rostro salía en primera plana en una de aquellas espantosas portadas.

Al parecer alguien se había puesto al día con el panorama mágico. Volvió a mirarlo mientras echaba los hombros hacia detrás, dispuesta a no mostrarse nada intimidada.

No tenía ni idea de cómo abordar la conversación, así que empezó por lo evidente.

—Me alegra ver que ya se ha recuperado de sus heridas, señor Malfoy— dijo al fin con un tono formal y educado, tanteando el terreno.

Draco no se movió ni un solo milímetro cuando Hermione clavó la vista primero en su pierna vendada y luego de nuevo en su rostro, intentado no mostrar en ningún momento la sorpresa que le causaba ver aquella marca en ella.

—Supongo que no ha venido hasta aquí para hacer un tour por cada una de mis cicatrices, _ministra_.

La mujer pestañeó ante el tono cortante de su voz.

—Supone bien. —respondió ella de la misma forma.

Un tenso silencio flotó sobre la estancia. Draco ladeó la cabeza mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—Así que viene a buscar mis recuerdos…—siseó casi en voz baja. —Me pregunto que habrá en ellos para que la propia Ministra de Magia venga personalmente a visitarme.

Hermione miró discretamente al doctor Warren. A pesar de las reticencias del Ministerio, Ethan había solicitado permiso para revelarle a Malfoy ciertos detalles sobre los motivos de su ingreso en San Mungo, con objetivo de ver si sus recuerdos se activaban de alguna forma. Así que le habían explicado lo justo y necesario para acelerar los trámites. Lo que Draco Malfoy sabía sobre lo sucedido es que era un mago que pertenecía al cuerpo de aurores del Ministerio, y que había sido el único superviviente de un atentado terrorista. Por supuesto, habían omitido deliberadamente cualquier información sobre su oscuro pasado y también las sospechas que giraban en torno a su inocencia.

—Quiero lo mismo que usted, señor Malfoy: respuestas.

Isaac Hale, que miraba la escena como si fuera lo más divertido que había visto en mucho tiempo, hizo un gesto con la mano señalando hacia la mesa mientras daba varios pasos hacia ella.

—Creo que todos deseamos descubrir los secretos que guarda la mente del señor Malfoy, así que… —retiró una de las sillas y se sentó. Su túnica púrpura se arremolinó a su alrededor y luego entrecruzó los dedos llenos de joyas— ¿Empezamos?

Ethan lo siguió sin rechistar y se situó a su lado, reclamando aquel puesto como si fuera todo un honor. Hermione se movió despacio, notando cada célula de su cuerpo en tensión, como si temiera hacer algún paso en falso, se dirigió hacia la mullida butaca que había justo delante de Draco. Él no dejó de observarla durante todo el trayecto. Sus ojos grises se fijaban en cada movimiento, en como Hermione se sentaba y cruzaba las piernas en un gesto elegante, para luego posar la mirada en dirección a los dos medimagos.

Observó la mirada cálida de Isaac y el rostro tranquilo de Ethan y deseó no tener que hacer lo que estaba a punto de suceder a continuación. Pero debía que hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, era la ministra.

—Antes de profundizar más en esta reunión, me veo en la obligación de pediros que firméis un contrato. Es un mero trámite legal—Hermione sacó la varita que tenía guardada en uno de los bolsillos del fino abrigo y la agitó secamente apuntando directamente sobre la mesa. Unos papeles y dos plumas mágicas aparecieron de la nada justo delante de los rostros sorprendidos de los medimagos. Draco Malfoy ni siquiera pestañeó ante aquel signo de poder— Ya sabréis que nos encontramos en una situación difícil y que no podemos permitirnos que esta información vague libremente fuera del Ministerio. Es un pacto de secreto. Si lo firmáis os comprometéis con vuestra vida a guardar cada palabra que se hable sobre este tema o cualquier otro que sea de nuestra competencia. Y si alguno rompe el pacto... —Hermione se echó hacia detrás mostrando más frialdad de la que en realidad sentía—Bueno, creo que no es necesario explicar con detalles que es lo que sucedería. Esta situación no me agrada en absoluto pero las circunstancias lo exigen.

Tan solo Draco se movió. Se retiró hacia atrás y agarró los reposabrazos de la silla en un gesto tranquilo y sosegado.

Hubo otro cruce de miradas. Esta vez Hermione lo observó, curiosa. Seguía teniendo una sensación rara en el cuerpo cada vez que lo miraba. En presencia era el Malfoy de siempre, pero en esencia… Hermione sentía que estaba con alguien completamente diferente. Como si, en efecto, el antiguo Draco se hubiera ido para siempre.

—¿Y qué ocurre si no firmamos? —preguntó Ethan al final mirándola fijamente.

Hermione respiró profundo.

—En caso de que no lo hagáis, un grupo de aurores procederá a eliminar cada rastro de información de vuestra mente. Tanto si lo hacéis como si no, estáis obligados a guardar secreto. —contestó ella aguantándole la mirada.

—Y la leona sacó las garras…—murmuró Draco posando uno de sus largos dedos sobre sus labios. Hermione lo miró sorprendida ante aquella comparación. Ante eso, él sonrió sobre sus dedos como si le agradara causarle aquella sensación.

—Oh, que cosa más irónica... —musitó entonces Isaac con voz neutral, mientras se inclinaba para observar el contenido de los documentos. —Estamos reunidos para recuperar unos recuerdos y resulta que podríamos perder los nuestros.

Draco reprimió una carcajada que ahogó tras la mirada seria que le dedicó Ethan Warren.

—Bueno, ya conocen el dicho… —interrumpió entonces Hermione— La ley es dura, pero es la ley.

Hubo una pausa que se extendió durante varios largos segundos. Nerviosa, Hermione observó como ambos se inclinaban hacia delante para observar las cláusulas de aquel peculiar contrato. Era algo con lo que sus consejeros habían insistido mucho en que se hiciera como forma de evitar filtraciones innecesarias. La palabra confiar se había borrado por completo de sus vocabularios. Sobre todo después de saber que contaban con un espía entre sus filas. No podían arriesgarse a cometer más errores.

_Espía_.

Sus ojos volaron de nuevo hacia Draco. En esta ocasión, él observaba la mesa de madera con interés, con los ojos grises mirando primero a Isaac y luego a Ethan, con las manos sobre su regazo y el pelo rubio cayéndole sobre el rostro como una cortina. Lucía aburrido y fuera de lugar. Como si fuera un simple elemento decorativo de la habitación. Un bonito jarrón con una enorme brecha atravesando la superficie de su rostro. Cuando él alzó la cabeza en su dirección, Hermione no apartó la mirada.

Inesperadamente, Isaac Hale fue el primero en agarrar la pluma mágica para luego firmar en la última página con una floritura elegante. Ethan Warren siguió sus pasos poco después. En su rostro ya no había sonrisas sinceras. Ahora sus labios formaban una férrea línea.

—Los sabios son precavidos, señora Granger. —dijo Isaac, dejando la pluma sobre la mesa. Esta desapareció tal y como había aparecido— Mi único juramento siempre ha sido para con la medicina, pero desde hoy lo es también con usted.

Hermione asintió, aliviada, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa que pretendía ser agradable. Ethan respiró profundamente antes de hablar, como si acabara de encontrar de nuevo las palabras.

—Supongo, ministra, que preferirá saltarse los detalles médicos e ir directamente a la parte que importa. Al fin y al cabo, para eso estamos aquí —su voz seguía siendo cálida pero había cierta tensión en su cuerpo. Hermione deducía que no era una persona que estuviera acostumbra a ceder sin discutir antes. Y ella no le había dado esa opción. La había impuesto.

—Exacto. No hay tiempo que perder.

Isaac se acomodó en su silla y miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos. La tela satinada de su túnica brilló lanzando destellos púrpuras.

—Me consta que a partir de ahora será el Ministerio quien se haga cargo del señor Malfoy. Antes de desvelarle nada me gustaría saber las condiciones en las que se encontrará nuestro paciente a partir de ahora.

Hermione se enderezó, algo tensa. Draco ladeó la cabeza mientras inclinaba el cuerpo hacia delante. Su rostro había pasado del aburrimiento a la curiosidad en cuestión de segundos. Lo vio entreabrir los labios y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Hermione se adelantó.

—No veo que esa información sea relevante para el caso, Isaac. —puso mucho énfasis en su nombre, intentando mostrar que se estaba metiendo en un terreno pantanoso.

—Oh, lo es para mí. —respondió él con voz cálida. —El procedimiento solo funcionará si el sujeto se encuentra en un ambiente controlado y calmado…

—Y usted no querrá que pase lo contrario, ¿verdad, ministra? —añadió el doctor Warren.

Hermione no pasó por alto que una de las manos del Ethan se había posado estratégicamente sobre los documentos que acababan de firmar, enfatizando el hecho de que se habían comprometido a guardar silencio. Hermione contuvo la respiración mientras pensaba. Obviamente no iba a compartir con ellos el lugar donde esconderían a Malfoy a partir de ese día.

No iba a mencionar que había tomado la decisión de meterlo dentro de su propia casa.

_Su_ casa.

Hermione tenía que admitir que había improvisado sobre la marcha. Tal vez había sido un acto egoísta por su parte. Una forma absurda de mantener algo, cualquier cosa —aunque esa cosa fuera _él_— bajo control cuando todo parecía desmoronarse ahí fuera. Tal vez su mente había recurrido a aquella estúpida idea con tal de conseguir algo de cordura dentro de todo aquel sinsentido. Para no volverse loca entre tanta confusión. Sabía que podía haberlo enviado a cualquier otro sitio pero la verdad era que Hermione no se fiaba de nadie. Ni siquiera del propio Ministerio. No podía arriesgarse a que la Resistencia supiera lo que estaban haciendo. Además, nadie sospecharía que la propia ministra escondería a alguien como Malfoy bajo su mismo techo.

Sin duda era arriesgado, pero seguro.

—El nuevo paradero del señor Malfoy es un asunto confidencial del Ministerio, pero le prometo que estará a salvo. Yo misma me encargaré de que así sea —dijo ella levantando la barbilla observando a sus acompañantes. Había utilizado un tono de voz que no admitía discusión alguna.

Draco cerró la boca pero en su mirada había un sinfín de preguntas que deseaba formular. Pero no lo haría, no cuando iban a desvelarle la forma de recuperar lo que había perdido. Había algo en aquella mujer que lo descolocaba. Tal vez fuera la firmeza de sus ojos marrones pero guardó silencio, decidido a seguir adelante con toda aquella absurda situación. A su lado Ethan se enderezó como si estuviera preparándose para lo que venía a continuación.

—Bien. Confío en usted, señora Granger—dijo Isaac mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás en su asiento. Si estaba satisfecho o no con su respuesta no lo demostró. —Doctor Warren, si no le importa hacer los honores…

Hizo un gesto hacia su colega, animándolo a hablar. Ethan respiró hondo antes pero antes de hablar sacó su varita mágica de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica blanca y la agitó. De la punta apareció una neblina blanca que se quedó suspendida en el aire. Fascinada Hermione observó como se dibujaba ante ella la imagen perfecta de un cerebro humano. Draco, asqueado, arrugó la frente cuando reconoció su propio cráneo flotando sobre la mesa.

—Ya empezamos de nuevo…—murmuró en voz baja.

Ethan lo ignoró dirigiéndose solo a Hermione.

—Como sabrá a Draco Malfoy lo hechizaron con el conjuro _Obliviate _bajo mala praxis, muy mala a decir verdad, provocando la eliminación parcial aunque no total de su memoria. —ante el inminente silencio continuó mientras movía su varita hacia la derecha y la imagen del cerebro se desplazó en esa dirección. Con la punta señaló justo al centro y esa parte del esquema se iluminó con pequeñas vetas doradas. —Verá, el cerebro de un mago es cuanto menos extraordinario. Aunque esos recuerdos hayan sido extraídos siempre queda algún rastro de ellos dentro de la memoria. Como una especie de huella mágica. Lo único que tendríamos que hacer es introducirnos dentro de la mente del señor Malfoy, buscar el rastro de esas huellas y hacerlas revivir. Es un procedimiento delicado, pero en las manos correctas puede significar todo un éxito.

Isaac asentía en silencio verificando cada una de aquellas palabras. Draco todavía tenía el asco pintado en su magullado rostro.

—¿Cuándo dice introducirnos dentro de la mente del señor Malfoy se refiere a utilizar la legeremancia? —preguntó Hermione sin ocultar el brillo de sus ojos mientras miraba el esquema.

—¿Lege qué? —exclamó Draco, como si esa palabra fuera lo más terrible del mundo.

Ethan alzó los ojos hacia el techo como si buscara en él algo de paciencia.

—Señor Malfoy, cállese y escuche.

—La legeremancia, ministra, es una práctica muy invasiva a nivel neuronal. —respondió Isaac volviendo al tema principal— Con ella podríamos recuperar algunos recuerdos, sí. Pero también correríamos el riesgo de dañar la mente del señor Malfoy y que se convirtiera en algo irreversible, arriesgándonos a perder la huella de sus recuerdos para siempre.

—¿Y entonces como piensa hurgar en mi cerebro sin dañarlo? —preguntó Draco todavía exaltado—No es por nada pero no me gustaría convertirme en un vegetal.

Hermione quiso añadir algo mordaz ante aquel comentario —como que realmente les haría un favor a todos si se convirtiera en una lechuga— pero se calló porque ella también tenía la misma pregunta rondando por su mente. Si la legeremancia no servía, no sabía que más podían hacer. Miró a Isaac quien estaba calmado, transmitiendo calidez con sus palabras y postura.

—Utilizaremos un hechizo de vinculación. —dijo Isaac sin poder ocultar una amplia sonrisa.

Hermione alzó las cejas sorprendida. Lo poco que sabía de la magia vinculante es que era muy ancestral y poco común. Había leído en una ocasión que con la magia vinculante se lograban cosas tan espeluznantes como maravillosas, todas ellas rodeadas de un halo de misterio y fantasía que hacían creer al lector que estaban ante una especie de fábula.

—Pero son muy pocos los magos que logran poder realizar con éxito este tipo de magia…—dijo ella sin dejar de mirar como el diagrama del cerebro de Malfoy cambiaba de color. Primero blanco, luego dorado.

—Sí, son muy pocos. —respondió Ethan—Y precisamente el doctor Hale es uno de ellos. Ya le dije que era toda una eminencia en este campo. Nadie más que él puede hacerlo.

Isaac batió una mano como restándole importancia a ese cumplido.

—¿Y como funciona exactamente? —preguntó Hermione.

Ethan sonrió como si llevara tiempo esperando esa pregunta. Mientras hablaba, Hermione vio su rostro a través de las formas del cerebro flotante que había entre ambos.

—Este hechizo permite a un sujeto, al que se le llama enlace, atarse a la mente del paciente de forma permanente durante cierto espacio de tiempo. Durante ese periodo, el enlace podrá acceder libremente a su memoria e intentar buscar las huellas de sus recuerdos y así conseguir revivirlos de alguna forma. Es muy similar a la magia de sangre, pero digamos que es algo que funciona más bien a nivel... — Ethan hizo una pausa como si buscara la palabra correcta— _espiritual_. Para que ese vínculo sea efectivo debe de haber algo tipo de conexión entre ambas partes.

Draco soltó una carcajada seca, como si Ethan Warren acabara de decir algo realmente gracioso.

—Y con una conexión se refiere exactamente a... —dijo Draco haciendo un gesto desesperado con las manos, alentándolo a seguir.

Isaac Hale se dirigió hacia él, inclinando su cuerpo en su dirección, mientras frotaba las manos en un gesto calmado.

—Se ha demostrado que el hechizo resulta más efectivo si ambas partes comparten recuerdos en común. ¿Sabe? En mi cultura, recordar significa volver al corazón. —cuando dijo esto último sonrío pero esta vez mirando a Hermione, como si supiera que eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba oír—Y mis años de experiencia en la materia no han hecho más que confirmar de que no hay magia más potente en el mundo que la de los recuerdos. Es lo que nos ata a otras personas, lo que nos forma a ser quienes somos. Sin ellos no somos nada, en cambio con ellos...somos todo. El recuerdo de una persona puede cambiarnos y marcar nuestra vida para siempre de formas que nunca podríamos llegar a imaginar. Por esa razón, ambas partes deben conocerse mutuamente para que la vinculación sea perfecta. Como dijo el doctor Warren, es más bien una especie de conexión espiritual. Por supuesto no es un requisito indispensable, pero sí que aumenta bastante las probabilidades de tener éxito.

Hermione no podía negar que se sentía ligeramente impresionada.

_Recordar significa volver al corazón_.

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en su mente.

—Si el vínculo funciona …—comenzó Hermione indecisa—¿Sería posible acceder a los recuerdos que uno quiere ver con exactitud? Seleccionarlos de alguna forma.

—Me temo que no. —dijo Isaac mientras negaba la cabeza con cierto pesar, como si realmente lo sintiera. —En todos los casos que he tratado, los recuerdos aparecen de forma aleatoria y sin ningún tipo de orden concreto. Pero le aseguro que vuelven con mucha rapidez, mucho más rápido que utilizando los métodos convencionales.

Aquello no era precisamente lo que Hermione esperaba escuchar porque precisamente no tenían mucho tiempo, pero era mejor que no tener absolutamente nada.

—Entonces tan solo hay que buscar un enlace…—apuntó Hermione más para sí misma que para los demás.

Draco se removió incómodo en su silla. Parecía más pálido que antes. Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de fuertes puños.

— Antes de llamarla, intentamos buscar algún tipo de contacto dentro del entorno del señor Malfoy —dijo Ethan, señalando a Draco con un gesto —El problema es que no hay familiares cercanos que puedan servir como enlace. Al menos ninguno que pueda ser factible.

Intercambió una rápida mirada con Hermione. Ella sabía a lo que se refería. Draco no tenía padres ni otro familiar que se asemejara. Aunque Narcisa aún vivía no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a una situación así. Y Scorpius…Hermione se negaba a inmiscuir a un niño en ese asunto tan delicado. No creía ser capaz de obligarlo a que viera que se había convertido su padre, o que pudiera descubrir las cosas horribles que había hecho en el pasado. Alguien que no podría recordar que alguna vez fue importante para él...

—Habrá alguien más que pueda servir, ¿no? —dijo Draco y por primera vez Hermione pudo notar algo de desesperación en su voz. Primero miró hacia los medimagos y luego dirigió sus ojos grises hacia ella —Un amigo de la infancia. Un compañero de trabajo. Una amante… Algo, cualquier cosa. Debe haber alguien.

Y por primera vez, Hermione no fue capaz de aguantar la mirada. Bajó la cabeza mientras observaba la superficie lisa de la mesa de madera. Tampoco pudo evitar que el corazón se le encogiera un poquito. ¿Cómo serían capaz de decirle que la mitad de sus amigos se encontraban tras las rejas de Azkaban y que la otra mitad eran prófugos de la justicia, posiblemente miembros de la Resistencia? ¿Cómo le explicarían que en todos aquellos años no había sido agradable con las personas que lo rodeaban hasta el punto de que nadie soportaba su presencia más de lo estrictamente necesario? Hermione pensó en lo difícil debía ser despertarte un día y descubrir lo solo que estabas en el mundo.

Afortunadamente, fue Isaac quien intervino.

—Lo cierto es que en su otra vida no fue un hombre muy sociable, señor Malfoy. —lo dijo con suavidad y su tono de voz actúo como un bálsamo.

_Su otra vida_. Hermione pensó que era una comparación interesante.

La desesperación en los ojos de Draco dio lugar a la confusión. Su rostro se crispó, como si algo le doliera de forma repentina. Cerró los labios en una fina línea y luego alzó el mentón. Hermione contuvo la respiración. Fue tan solo un momento, pero en ese gesto pudo ver al Draco de antes. Esquivo, frío, orgulloso. Si antes se le había parecido a Scorpius ahora era la viva imagen de Lucius Malfoy.

—Es obvio que si estamos teniendo esta conversación es que habéis encontrado un enlace. ¿Me equivoco?

—Exactamente—afirmó Ethan.

—Bueno—dijo Draco mirando a su alrededor con fingido interés, alzando el cuello como si buscara algo al otro extremo de la habitación. —¿Y dónde está? Quiero comenzar cuanto antes. Necesito recuperar mis recuerdos. Los quiero de vuelta.

Isaac acentuó su sonrisa mientras sus ojos color chocolate se fijaron en los de Hermione. Ella nunca olvidaría aquella mirada, ni tampoco lo que dijo a continuación.

—Está justo aquí, entre nosotros. —anunció para luego señalar a Hermione con uno de sus dedos llenos de anillos—Hermione Granger será nuestro enlace.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber que decir. Observó a Ethan que parecía haber previsto aquella reacción, después a Isaac cuya sonrisa no había abandonado su rostro y luego a Draco… Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y parte de la cicatriz que cubría el labio inferior se había estirado en una tensa línea rosácea. Los ojos le brillaban tras aquella inesperada revelación y apenas pestañeó cuando recorrió a Hermione desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza. Y luego de vuelta a empezar.

—¿Tú...? ¿Tú me conoces? —preguntó y Hermione no supo decir si lo que había en su voz era terror o felicidad —¿Sabes quién soy?

Ella cogió aire antes de responder. Desde que había entrado en la habitación había fingido no conocerlo pensando que aquello sería lo mejor para él. Para ambos. Pero nunca creyó que fueran a hacerla partícipe de forma directa en toda aquella situación. Nunca pensó que tuviera que meterse dentro de su mente y hurgar en los huecos vacíos para sacar sus recuerdos a la luz. Recuerdos donde Draco vería con exactitud la clase de relación que los unía a ambos. En ellos sería capaz de ver las cosas terribles que había dicho, la forma en la que la había tratado durante tantos años…

Hermione no estaba segura de querer repetir todo aquello.

"_Haces esto para acabar con la Resistencia_", se dijo a sí misma. "_No se trata de ti. Se trata de salvar al mundo. Voldemort. Horrocrux. Guerra._"

—Sí…—respondió al fin, y entonces frunció el ceño durante un momento, ¿realmente conocía a Draco Malfoy? Así que acto seguido añadió: —No. Bueno, no lo sé.

—¿No sabe si me conoce? —preguntó Draco abriendo mucho los ojos, perplejo. Luego soltó una carcajada mirando a los dos medimagos: —¿Estáis seguros del que amnésico soy yo?

Isaac río mientras que Ethan se llevaba las manos a las sienes. La situación parecía desbordarse a cada minuto. Hermione resopló frustrada.

—Fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts. Nada más. —dijo ella casi en un murmuro.

Esperó, estudiando su reacción. Draco frunció el ceño. Las cejas doradas casi se tocaron y luego ladeó la cabeza. Sus ojos grises se posaron sobre los suyos durante unos largos y tensos segundos. Era como si estuviera tratando de enmarcarla en algún sitio dentro de su mente. Después se echó de nuevo hacia delante y le dedicó una mueca ladina y tosca.

—Y yo que creía que era una amante despechada.

Hermione lo ignoró. Aquel nuevo Draco podía ser realmente desesperante. Ahora entendía por qué Ethan parecía querer tirarse por la ventana la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Doctor Hale —dijo Hermione llamando la atención del mago— Es cierto que el señor Malfoy y yo tenemos un pasado en común, pero eso no significa que lo conozca personalmente. No creo que yo sea en enlace que busca.

—Oh, no es realmente necesario que tengan algún tipo de relación estrecha. —Isaac agitó una mano como si no importara— Ya le he dicho que un solo recuerdo basta para unir a dos personas. Puede ser bueno o malo. Durar segundos e incluso horas. Pero permanece aquí —Isaac se señaló una sien con la punta de uno de sus dedos— para siempre.

Ahora fue el turno de Ethan de resoplar. Con un gesto de la mano donde sostenía la varita, el dibujo del cerebro se desvaneció entre ellos. A continuación, se levantó como si toda aquella situación lo exasperara. Se colocó detrás de la silla y agarró el respaldo entre sus manos mientras se apoyaba en ella.

—Ministra, lleva semanas obligándonos a buscar la forma de recuperar los recuerdos del señor Malfoy. Pensaba que esto era justo lo que el Ministerio pedía. Podemos buscar otro enlace sí así lo desea, pero teniendo en cuenta el contrato que nos ha obligado a firmar, no creo que se fie de que otra persona acceda a esa información tan importante.

_Voldemort. Horrocrux. Guerra_.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Ethan tenía razón. Todas las decisiones que había tomado desde entonces la habían guiado hasta aquí. Hacia Draco Malfoy y su mente quebrada. Cuando decía que haría lo que fuera para que todo terminara, no mentía. Si le hubieran dicho que tenía que meterse en la mente del mismísimo diablo, Hermione habría aceptado sin dudar. Todo, cualquier cosa, por no dejarles vencer.

Y allí tenía su respuesta.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, los clavó en Draco con determinación. Él también la miraba. Los ojos grises brillando como si fuera metal fundido, los dedos blancos presionando los reposabrazos de la silla. La cicatriz recorriendo su rostro como una serpiente. Y en el silencio pudo escuchar sin palabras lo que estaba diciéndole con aquella mirada.

Que él también haría lo que fuera por traer sus recuerdos de vuelta. Por volver a ser alguien de nuevo. Sin importar las consecuencias.

No miró a Isaac ni al doctor Warren cuando dijo:

—Hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

Y juró haber visto como Draco Malfoy soltaba un suspiro aliviado, pero sus ojos siguieron firmes en los de ella como si se negara a abandonarlos.

Isaac se levantó de su asiento mientras daba una palmada seca.

—Estupendo. Será mejor que comencemos cuanto antes. Señora Granger, ¿puede acercarse, por favor? —se giró hacia ella haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

Hermione no creyó que sus piernas fueran capaces de responder, pero lo hicieron. Se puso de pie lo más dignamente posible y caminó hacia el mago con más seguridad de que la que realmente sentía. Se situó a una distancia prudencial de Draco. Isaac agarró su brazo izquierdo con suavidad y lo colocó extendido con la palma de la mano hacia abajo. Después se acercó a Draco e hizo exactamente lo mismo pero con el brazo contrario y la palma señalando hacia arriba. El medimago colocó las manos de ambos de tal forma que quedaran cerca pero no llegaran a rozarse.

Hermione pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de la mano de Draco rozarle la piel. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Mientras hacía todo esto Isaac no dejaba de hablar, dando instrucciones. Ethan Warren, en cambio, se había desplazado al otro extremo de la habitación a una distancia prudencial observando la escena en silencio.

—Lo único que tiene que hacer es seguir su instinto—dijo Isaac mirando a Hermione, colocándose en un lugar estratégico cerca de ambos—Para afianzar el vínculo ha de pensar en un recuerdo que guarde en común con el señor Malfoy. Tiene que ser algo importante. Algo significativo.

Ella asintió confundida. ¿Es que acaso guardaba algún recuerdo significado de Draco?

Isaac metió una mano dentro de los pliegues de la túnica y sacó su varita mágica. Hubo una breve pausa y luego la dirigió hacia el lugar donde Draco y Hermione tenían los brazos estirados, y luego, casi de forma sepulcral susurró:

—_Memento cordis._

Una sustancia blanquecina salió de la punta de la varita y se deslizó hacia ellos de forma fantasmal. Era como una neblina espesa, una nube ondulante, que se posó con suavidad sobre la piel desnuda de sus manos. De pronto y sin previo aviso, una fuerza invisible tiró del brazo de Hermione hacia abajo, empujando su mano contra la de Draco como si fueran dos imanes atraídos el uno por el otro. Draco abrió los ojos, sorprendido, cuando sus dedos se aferraron a los de Hermione con un tirón casi sobrenatural.

Y entonces, cuando su piel se fundió con la de ella formando una sola, todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.

Hermione lo sintió. Fue como si alguien pellizcara con fuerza dentro de su cabeza, arrastrándola hacia algo intangible y oscuro. Y sin saber cómo supo que estaba dentro de la mente de Draco Malfoy. En ella había una oscuridad casi palpable y sombras, muchas sombras. Y entre ellas una sucesión de destellos plateados tan nimios que casi eran transparentes, pero Hermione pudo verlos.

Las huellas que quedaban de los recuerdos de Draco.

Hizo lo que Isaac le había dicho. Siguió su instinto y se concentró en buscar algún recuerdo de Draco en su propia mente. Pensó en aquella vez que había pegado a Draco en la nariz porque se había reído sobre la muerte de Buckbeack, el hipogrifo de Hagrid. Se había sentido tan enfadada, tan llena de rabia, que no había podido evitar alzar la mano para impactarla sobre el rostro de un sorprendido Draco. Sin duda alguna aquel era el mejor recuerdo que conservaba de él. Todavía sentía una agradable satisfacción cada vez que lo rememoraba.

Se sintió realmente feliz.

De repente, en medio de las sombras, aquellos destellos plateados parecían más brillante que antes. Como el reflejo de la luna en medio de un mar en calma. Fue acercándose hacia ellos, era como ir flotando sobre agua, como estar suspensa en la nada. En un vacío casi existencial. Con sorpresa, Hermione sintió que los recuerdos de Draco, aquellos hilos plateados, la arrastraban en medio de la oscuridad, atrayéndola hacia ellos sin tener oportunidad de retroceder. Hubo un fogonazo de luz que la dejó momentáneamente ciega. Y entonces lo vio, una sucesión de imágenes comenzaron a desbordarla como un torrente de energía que pasaban con rapidez por delante de sus ojos.

Una casa. Una habitación manchada de sangre. Alguien gritando un nombre en la lejanía. Una figura pálida extendida sobre un suelo de mármol. Un repentino dolor abrasador en su brazo izquierdo. Un espejo roto. Un cementerio. El llanto desconsolado de un niño.

Hermione no sabía como pero notaba la presencia de Draco en cada imagen, envolviéndola con una sensación cálida y reconfortante. Él no estaba allí, al menos no de forma corpórea, pero Hermione lo sentía con ella, a su lado y en cada célula de su piel. Acompañándola de una forma que no sabía cómo explicar. Y entre la marea de aquellas imágenes sin sentido, Hermione notó como algo transparente se entretejía a su alrededor, una especie de hilo plateado pareció traspasarla por completo, clavándose justo en su pecho donde su corazón latía desbocado.

Las imágenes cesaron de golpe, dejando detrás un torbellino de destellos e hilos plateados flotando de nuevo en aquella oscuridad formada por sombras, y de pronto Hermione se sintió catapultada hacia el exterior, muy lejos de allí, de aquel lugar que sentía extraño y a la vez familiar. Fuera de la mente de Draco Malfoy.

Cuando abrió los ojos se sintió por un momento confusa. Parpadeó intentando que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz después de estar entre las tinieblas. Se notaba extraña, aunque no sabía determinar exactamente la razón de ello. Observó la habitación del hospital, con sus muebles austeros y el sol entrando con suavidad por las ventanas, y luego miró a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Vio a Ethan Warren más cerca que antes, parecía lívido pero con una expresión de sorpresa pintando su rostro. Vio a Isaac Hale, con la varita todavía en la mano. Sus ojos color café estaban mirando hacia abajo, hacia el lugar donde la mano de Hermione se aferraba a algo.

A alguien.

Y Hermione miró a Draco. Su mano pálida aferraba la suya con tanta fuerza que ambos temblaban. Draco respiraba con fuerza, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aire durante mucho tiempo y sus ojos plateados miraban a un punto fijo. Concretamente al hilo plateado que salía del cuerpo de Hermione, de dentro de su pecho, del lugar donde estaba su corazón, y que flotaba sinuoso por el aire atravesando también el pecho de Draco. Un hilo que ataba dos corazones de forma directa. Hermione soltó un gemido cuando notó que aquel hilo se tensaba y sintió una presión fuerte en el pecho. Draco pareció notarlo también porque soltó un jadeó y su cuerpo se sacudió durante unos segundos.

El hilo se tensó, se enredó, y luego desapareció dejando tras de sí una estela blanca.

Entonces supo, sin necesidad de que nadie lo dijera, que el vínculo había funcionado.

Estaba irremediablemente atada a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A**

Holi de nuevo, antes de nada quería aclarar un par de cositas:

1) La frase que dice Hermione "**la ley es dura, pero es la ley**" no me pertenece. Es parte de la saga de libros "Cazadores de Sombras" de Cassandra Clare, y la he puesto como guiño hacia esos libros que me encantan. Espero que alguien que sea fan de los libros haya sido capaz de reconocerla. Y si no sabías de su existencia, te animo a que los leas. Son maravillosos.

2) El hechizo "**memento cordis**" en realidad es un proverbio en latín que he modificado a mi parecer. El original es _memento mori, memento vivere_ que viene a ser algo como "recuerda que morirás, acuérdate de vivir". Dato no interesante del día: esta inscripción solía aparecer en los antiguos relojes de sol como una forma de recordarnos que debemos vivir cada día como si fuera el último. Así que la adaptación que he hecho del mismo vendría a significar algo como "recuerda el corazón" que, como veis, es más acorde para la historia.

Ahora sí, dejo de ser una pesada jajaja.

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, que no haya sido un tostón, y como siempre, espero leeros en los comentarios!

Un besito

Noe :)


End file.
